The Other Life
by Brinvixen
Summary: Inuyasha gets the chance to be a full demon. But as a result, he has to give up everything he knows and loves now. Can he do it? And how will that affect everyone else? full summary inside. InuKag. My first fanfic, be nice... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

_**Summary**__**: Inuyasha is presented with a one-time opportunity – to become a full demon. With his childhood years, not to mention the first ever reason for hunting down the Shikon Jewel in mind, his choice seems apparent – a no-brainer. But there's a catch. Becoming a demon will mean giving up the life he knows now. In fact, only he will remember his life as a hanyou, while others will now only know him as Inuyasha the youkai. Is he willing to give everything and every**__**one**__** up?**_

**Chapter One**

"Inuyasha! Are you listening to me!"

The silver-haired hanyou in question said nothing, continuing to doze off.

"Inuyasha! I'm talking to you, ya know!"

He scoffed: "What is it wench? Can't you see I'm trying to rest?"

Kagome's balled her fists, an angry pout forming on her face. "Don't call me that, _dog-boy_."

"Keh. I can call you whatever I want wench."

Kagome growled. "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha, who had once been resting peacefully with his back against a tree trunk, arms folded across his chest, now found himself face down in the dirt. He hopped up and glared at Kagome, who was now taking on the role of innocence

"What you do that for wench!" he yelled.

"Do what, pray tell, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked coyly.

"You just _sat_ me! What gives!"

"I did. Really? I don't recall saying the word _**sit**_–" **Plop! **Inuyasha found himself on the ground again. "–at least, not on purpose. I mean, I've tried not to say _**sit**_–" **Bam! **He was digging a deeper hole. "–as much as I used to. In fact, I don't think I said _**sit**_ at all. Hmmm, _**sit, sit, sit. **_Well I'm sorry if I said it. I didn't mean to–"

"That's enough!" Inuyasha roared from his three foot deep hole.

Kagome smirked, obviously proud of herself. Inuyasha stood up and brushed off loose soil particles of his clothing. "Keh. Whatever." He murmured to himself. "What did you want anyway wench?"

The satisfied look on Kagome's face instantly disappeared. "What did you just call me?"

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "What did you call me for _Ka-go-may._" He said, dragging out her name.

Her face became bright again. "Oh nothing important!" she said cheerfully. "I just wanted to see if you were asleep or not."

Inuyasha stared at the young girl, and his eye twitched, as rage began turning inside him. "**You sat me all those times just because–**"

"Hang on." Kagome said suddenly.

She turned away from him, missing the fact that Inuyasha was getting ready to throttle her. Instead, she peered intently into the thick wood. Inuyasha noticed that he was being ignored, but felt his anger quell when he saw the look on Kagome's face.

"What is it Kagome?" he asked, his tone now somber.

"I sense something…jewel shards…." Then she gasped. "Lots of them!"

"Naraku?" he asked.

"No, no…just a lot of jewel shards."

"Which way?" Kagome nodded northeast. "Alright then, let's go."

"Wait, what about Miroku and Sango, and Shippo?" The three of them had gone to Miss Kaede's hut in order to obtain more supplies for their trip.

"We'll meet them back here. Now let's go."

Inuyasha's tone carried too much finality for her to argue. So she hopped on his back and they dashed into the forest.

---

"Which way now Kagome?"

"Just keep going this way. The feeling is getting stronger."

Inuyasha continued to run. For him it felt like he was going nowhere, and even possibly getting a bit lost. But Kagome seemed sure of herself, and if anything, he could track one of their fellow comrades scents in a second to get back to them. Right now, his primary concern was jewel shards.

"Stop!" Kagome said suddenly.

Inuyasha came to a screeching halt, and let Kagome down. Looking around, all he saw was trees and grass. No sign of life anywhere.

"You sure it's right here?"

"Positive." Kagome said with a nod. "Just hang on a sec."

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she ventured around the small clearing, methodically touching trees. Then she gasped, and doubled back, in what Inuyasha took as fear. Instantly he was at her side.

"It's coming! Over there!" she cried, pointing with a trembling finger.

Inuyasha didn't have to be told twice. He could smell a demon of incredible power heading their way. Not to mention, if the heavy footsteps and dangerous roars were meant to bring on a sense of foreboding, it sure as hell was working.

"Listen to me Kagome." Inuyasha said in low voice. "You stay behind me okay."

Kagome nodded, then whispered: "Inuyasha, I sense about seven or eight shards. Will you be okay?"

_Seven or eight? Damn that's a lot, _he thought. Removing his Tessaiga from the sheath, he prepared himself for whatever was coming this way.

Then suddenly, it became still. No more footsteps. No more growling. No nothing.

"What happened?" Kagome asked hurriedly.

"Relax Kagome, I've got your back. Come on, let's get out of here before it comes back."

"Not yet you won't."

The voice was husky and crackling, but distinctly female. An old female appeared in the clearing. Her skin appeared leathery due to age, and her eyes were clouded over with blindness. Seeing that there was no longer a threat, Inuyasha sheathed his sword, but kept on his guard. He still didn't know what this hag was capable of.

Kagome's eyes immediately fell to the necklace around the woman's neck. Resting, plain as day, were eight jewel shards. Not wanting to make a scene of what she had just discovered, she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and squeezed it gently. When he looked at her, she nodded to her neck. Inuyasha took in the necklace, but said nothing out loud about it. The woman continued.

"A hanyou…and a miko, is it?" The two said nothing. "What, am I dealing with two mutes?"

"You tell us who you are first old hag." Inuyasha said, instantly offended by her statement.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed.

The woman smiled. "So hanyou, is that your mate? Figures, a little half-breed like you would take a miko for your mate. They pity everyone, do they not?"

Inuyasha snarled, but Kagome squeezed his hand again, trying to get him to calm down. The woman stepped closer to them. Surprisingly her footing was sure.

"Poor little half-breed. Maybe you didn't have a choice. Maybe the other youkai weren't about to take a half-breed for a mate."

Inuyasha spoke, his tone threatening. "You call me half-breed one more time and I'll–"

Suddenly, the dangerous growls from before emitted from the thick forest around them. The woman laughed: an evil sounding cackle.

"Watch it half-breed. My little princess is a real demon, not a little imitation like you are, and will instantly tear you to shreds."

"Please Inuyasha." Kagome said soothingly into his ear as she felt him tensing again. "Calm down." Then she said to the woman: "I'm Kagome. And this is Inuyasha."

The woman smiled again. "Oh so you're a pup, huh half-breed."

"Please don't call him that." Kagome said in the most respectful tone she could muster. Impoliteness would get them nowhere. And it was obvious this woman had control over…whatever was out there. There would be no safe journey out of here if they were on her bad side.

"And what are you going to do about it? I can tell you barely know a thing about your powers, _little miko._ What is it? You have your little half-breed fight your battles for you?"

"It's not his fault he's a hanyou!" Kagome yelled, feeling irritated herself. This woman was being hurtful for no reason.

"No, but it's his fault that he chooses to stay that way."

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a curious look before turning back to the lady. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

The lady smiled again. "I mean what I say. I don't understand why a half-breed would choose to stay that way, when he or she could become a full fledged demon."

"I would need the completed Shikon Jewel, would I?"

"No, not necessarily."

"What? But how else–"

"We have our ways." She said, letting her voice trail and building the hanyou's curiosity even further.

"How!" he demanded. "Who are you?"

"Ryoko Mujin." She said. She gave them a humble bow. "At your service."

"Nice to meet you Ryoko." Kagome said, trying to revert back to being polite.

"What's this you're saying about turning me into a demon without using the Jewel." Inuyasha asked, getting straight to the point."

"I didn't say anything about _you_ in particular. I just don't understand your _kind_."

"Skip the riddles why don't ya?" Inuyasha said, becoming impatient.

"Very well. It wouldn't take much. I'd just whip up a little something, perform a ritual, and you'd wake up a demon."

"It can't be that simple."

"I'm a kuro miko. I can do whatever I want."

"There's a catch then."

"Of course there's a catch." Ryoko said. "If you call it one. Being a demon would mean taking on a demon life. Your life as a hanyou would cease to exist, and therefore you would lose everything you have now."

"Including the people I know?"

"Let me put it this way half-breed. Everyone will be back, but they won't know you like they know you now. Only you'll remember this past life."

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment, then he asked in a low voice: "What would I have to do for you to do this for me?"

Kagome gasped, unable to believe what she had just heard. But she was ignored as Ryoko responded: "Absolutely nothing. I love helping out pathetic half-breeds like yourself. Just come to me and tell me when you're ready."

Inuyasha took a step towards her but Kagome quickly latched onto his arm. "Of course, he would have to think this all over." She said in a rush.

"Of course." Ryoko said with a smirk.

"Kagome, what are you–"

"May we go?" Kagome asked her, cutting Inuyasha off. "Is it safe to leave?"

"But of course. My princess won't harm you, unless I ask her too."

Immediately Kagome proceeded to drag Inuyasha away from the clearing, heading blindly into the forest. Ryoko called out to them: "Any time you're ready half-breed!"

* * *

**Author's Note: My first chapter to my first fic. I personally don't like how it ends, but hey: I think the chapters get better as we go along. If you like it, read on and review along the way. If you don't like, please don't bother with a flame. Constructive criticism is welcome: that I can appreciate. But if you're going to fall off the handle nonsensically, talking about "this story sux ass" or "my grandmother writes better than you": just stop here, don't read on, and click on another story. Because I really dont have time for the foolishness.**

**See you in Chapter 2!! **

**Love 3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Two**

Kagome continued to drag Inuyasha away from the clearing, not even sure of where she was going, but way too upset to care. How could this be? How could Inuyasha be so eager to throw his life away – throw her away – just to be a demon? Surely he wasn't _really _considering it, it was just the lady. What did she say she was? A kuro miko? That didn't sound very good at all.

"Kagome! Oy, Kagome, stop!"

Inuyasha yanked her had out of her grasp, making her stop in her tracks. But she couldn't turn around and face him. Not that it mattered, he apparently didn't mind yelling at her back.

"What's wrong with you Kagome! Why'd you freak out like that? Didn't you hear what she said? She can turn me into a demon!"

His voice carried too much enthusiasm. It was something she couldn't respond to. What could she say anyway? She knew why he'd be eager for this anyway. After years and years of torment and ridicule for being a hanyou, why wouldn't he want to become a full demon when presented an easier way out. Wasn't that why he wanted the jewel in the first place?

But jeez, didn't he hear the rest of that woman's tale? His life as he knows it now would be over. Not to mention, she wouldn't remember him either. Could she really go on living without knowing Inuyasha? Would she even be able to travel to this time period anymore? Wouldn't she not only have to give him up, but Sango, Miroku and Shippo too?

And he was still yabbering on about how amazing this opportunity was. Didn't he see how selfish he was being?

Suddenly irate, she spun around, yelling: "Shut up! Just shut up Inuyasha!"

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to hear how _amazing_ this chance is, and how _eager_ you are to see if you can be changed. I really don't give a fuck!" then she repeated with emphasis: "**I really don't give a flying fuck!"**

Inuyasha's face took on a shocked expression. Kagome was surprised to hear herself curse as well. But she was so mad, she really couldn't help it. And now, she felt unbelievably sad. She turned away from him just as she felt tears spring into her eyes.

"Kagome, whoa, are you okay?"

"No." she said plainly.

"Hey, look at me. Come on, turn around." She turned slowly, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Wait, are you about to cry?"

She looked down and sniffed loudly. "No." she murmured, her voice weak and breaking.

Inuyasha must have predicted her collapse, because when her knees buckled, instead of hitting the ground, she found herself wrapped up in his arms, face pressed against his chest. Immediately, silent tears began streaming down her cheeks, just as she buried her face into his red hitoe.

Once Inuyasha felt the water from her tears soaking through, he held onto Kagome tighter, murmuring in her ear: "Whatever it is, it will be okay."

Kagome pulled back, shaking her head. "No it won't. Don't you get it?"

Inuyasha looked at her at a loss for words. Kagome continued: "You're all excited to become this demon. But weren't you listening? Being a demon means you give up your hanyou life."

"I figured that as much." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

Kagome knew he hadn't done it to be mean, but his actions seemed so heartless, as if he really didn't care that he would be losing her forever.

"You still don't get it Inuyasha. If you do this, it would be like we never met. I wouldn't know you anymore. None of us would know each other."

"Hang on, now that's not true."

"Yes it is! Weren't you listening? Your life now would cease to exist. Well, we're all apart of your life. We're all intertwined because of you. You become a demon, you not only give us up, but let us lose each other."

"I'm sure you guys could all meet again."

Kagome's heart squeezed painfully. "Why can't you stop being such a selfish arrogant bastard for two seconds! This decision doesn't just affect you. This affects everyone. This affects _me!_ And you were just going to jump at the chance without a care."

"I'm going to do it Kagome. Even if I didn't do it now. You don't understand. All my life I've been ridiculed, scorned, unloved because of what I am. Now I have the chance to fulfil a dream I long had."

"You aren't ridiculed, scorned or any of that _now_!"

"Kagome, every demon we encounter always has something to say. If I can make it go away, I'm going to make it go away."

Kagome huffed, and her bottom lip quivered. "You can't do this Inuyasha. You _can't_!"

Inuyasha looked at her intently, his golden eyes filled with emotion. Kagome felt herself breaking under his gaze. She wouldn't be able to keep this up any longer.

"Kagome. Listen. You wouldn't get it. You're not half something and half something else. I'm right down the middle between two hated races: humans and demons. I can't belong with either. You don't understand what's its like to have the one person that loved you, taken away from you when you were young."

"But I _do _understand Inuyasha! I lost my father. Here in this time, I'm not Kagome, but I have to be some dead girl's reincarnation. And you are still loved Inuyasha: **I love you!**"

Her last three words hung in the air for a while. Inuyasha was staring speechless at Kagome, while her vision blurred with more unshed tears. _There it is,_ she thought. _I said it. I said it out loud. I told him I loved him._

Inuyasha kept moving his mouth, as if meaning to say something, but nothing came out. Kagome stood awkwardly, almost wishing she could take back the words. But what good would that do? What's done is done.

Finally, he spoke. "Oh Kagome…I…" he paused. "I didn't know."

"You wouldn't." she said quietly.

He was silent again, then: "I...I don't know what to say to you."

"You don't have to say anything. It doesn't matter. You're going to become a demon anyway. I'll forget all of this soon enough."

And with that, she took off, letting her tears fall. She didn't look back once, leaving Inuyasha behind by himself.

---

By the time Inuyasha found his way back to the small village, it had gotten dark. He headed for Kaede's hut and entered, finding everyone but Kagome present.

Everyone single one of them glared at him darkly, but Sango was the first to speak:

"Just what the hell did you do to Kagome!"

Inuyasha could only stare blankly back at Sango, not trusting himself to speak. Shippo picked up on Sango's rant.

"She came in here bawling about going back to her own time and never coming back! This has your name written all over it Inuyasha!"

Finally Inuyasha could speak. "She said she wasn't coming back?"

"Yes." Miroku said. "And she left the jewel shards here. So I think she's pretty serious."

"You sick bastard!" Sango roared. "I don't know what you did, but you need to go back and apologize!"

"And then bring her back here!" Shippo added. "Just what did you do anyway! You weren't with Kikyo, were you?"

"No…I…" Inuyasha looked down, then slumped against the wall. He gave a great sigh. "I wasn't with Kikyo." he said in a breath.

The three of them now picked up on the fact that Inuyasha was not acting like himself. He certainly wasn't behaving how he normally did after a spat with Kagome. They put their anger behind them for a moment, so they could dig out exactly what was going on.

"So, why did you guys argue?" Miroku ventured calmly.

Inuyasha immediately plunged into the story: Kagome sensing the jewel shards, almost run in with some hideous beast, the kuro miko, Ryoko, and her proposition. He even covered the reason why he and Kagome fell out, though he tactfully left out her declaration to him.

There was a thick silence. Then to everyone's surprise, Kaede spoke up.

"Well Inuyasha, its seems ye got yourself in a bit of a predicament."

"Tell me about it." He murmured to himself.

"I know of Ryoko. She was always a dangerous little miko. But she's powerful in her powers. That I must admit to."

"So she really could turn Inuyasha into a demon?" the little kitsune asked.

"Yes. She very well could."

"But then we'd all forget each other." Sango said quietly. "Forget the life we've known for so long." Then she turned to Inuyasha, that fire back in her eyes. "You can't do this Inuyasha. Surely you aren't this selfish."

"I'm _going _to do this Sango." Inuyasha seethed. "None of you understand, and I'm not going to try and explain myself to you. But I'm going through with it."

"But Inuyasha–"

"Calm down Shippo." Miroku said solemnly. "Ultimately, even with our input, this is Inuyasha's choice. And it sounds like he's made a decision."

"Yes I have."

"Will ye go through with it tonight?" Kaede wanted to know.

Inuyasha hesitated only for a split second, and then said: "Yes. I will."

"Well then." Miroku said, standing up. "I bid you all farewell."

"Farewell?" Sango echoed.

"Where are you going?" Shippo asked.

"Who knows?" Miroku said. "After tonight, I'll wake up somewhere and begin a new life. Now I'm just trying to get a head start."

Sango stood up. "Miroku!"

Miroku turned around and met her gaze. He longed to say those three important words to her, longed to hear her say them back. But how could he? After this moment, they would never see or speak to each other again. He probably wouldn't even remember her. And who's to say that Sango didn't not feel the same way he did. Sure she was growing to like him more, and he could clearly see the emotion in her eyes. But was that love? No, love was something for his wildest dreams.

"My dear Sango." He said, his voice wavering. "If only we had more time."

Then with a simple nod, he disappeared through the door, and into the night.

Sango seemed frozen at the spot. Then, without warning, she crumbled to the floor, her face expressionless. Shippo was already sobbing uncontrollably, but now he turned his angry wet face to Inuyasha.

"This is all your fault! This is always your fault!" he hissed.

Inuyasha tried to resist the overwhelming emotions trying to take over him. Instead he shrugged it off, and tried to keep a straight face.

"I'll see you two around, maybe." Inuyasha said as coolly as muster. But then his eyes fell on the stone Sango. Remorse filled his heart. He spoke to her quietly. "Sango, I don't know what you want me to do. I'm sorry."

She hadn't moved a muscle. "Sango." Inuyasha said earnestly. "Please. I'm sorry."

Her head jerked in his direction. "You aren't sorry. If you were sorry, you wouldn't do this." She spat. "Just leave. Just get the fuck out of here." Her eyes were becoming moist, but she didn't break their eye contact.

"Just get out Inuyasha!" her voice was rising now. She stood up and shoved him with all her might. "Get out! You want to be a demon? Go be a fucking demon. I'll slay you. The next time I'll see you, I'll fucking slay you!"

"Sango, don't–"

"**LEAVE!**" she screeched. Then she turned and fell in Kaede's lap, sobbing loudly.

Inuyasha watched that strong woman shaking violently, broken beyond repair. But there was nothing he could do to fix that.

"There's nothing I can do." He murmured just before turning to go.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah I know, I'm the nicest. Well this is how this one works. I give you the first three chapters, you all review, then I continue the story. Although I'm probably going to continue, with or without reviews, but hey!! reviews would make me smile.**

**See you in Chapter 3**

**Love!!**

**PS - im so bummed, I was trying to make a heart symbol next to my love in the first chapter, but it didnt come out right. stupid thing!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Just thought I should pop in BEFORE the story and tell you there's a bit of a lemon in here. Nothing major, at least I dont think so, but just warning you...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

_**Summary**__**: Inuyasha is presented with a one-time opportunity – to become a full demon. With his childhood years, not to mention the first ever reason for hunting down the Shikon Jewel in mind, his choice seems apparent – a no-brainer. But there's a catch. Becoming a demon will mean giving up the life he knows now. In fact, only he will remember his life as a hanyou, while others will now only know him as Inuyasha the youkai. Is he willing to give everything and every**__**one**__** up?**_

**Chapter Three**

"What are we supposed to do now?" Shippo said in a sob. "Just what are we supposed to do?"

"Be at ease child." Kaede said. "Do not worry. You will wake up tomorrow somewhere new, but it will not be unfamiliar to you. Instead, it will be like you've been there all your life."

"But Kaede, I have no family. I have no where to be." Shippo cried. "This is my family. You guys are my family. And now because of dumb Inuyasha, I'm going to go back to being alone."

"Don't say that dumb half-breed's name." Sango said quietly.

"Listen to me, the both of you." Kaede said. "It seems hard now. But it won't be. Tomorrow will feel like any other day."

"Just minus everyone we know and love." Shippo murmured.

Just then, Sango got to her feet. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Shippo cried. "Why? Not you too!"

"What sense does it make to remain here? I won't be here tomorrow. So I'm leaving."

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and attached it to her back. But just before she reached the door, Shippo held onto her ankles, begging her not to go. Sango looked down sadly at the kitsune and shook him off her, going through the door before he could grab hold of her again, leaving Shippo in a state.

Even as she moved away from the hut, she could still hear Shippo's cries, and Kaede's many attempts to calm him. Her heart broke with every wail, but she couldn't go back. She rather go to sleep alone and wake up alone, than be with people she had grown to love.

Besides, the most important one of all wasn't back at that hut…

She sighed heavily, missing Miroku already. No matter how much she thought him a lecherous monk, she knew in her heart that that was all a façade. That in the beginning she couldn't stand him, but now she had grown to…well, she had grown to love him.

But none of that mattered now, because she was losing him forever.

She spun around aimlessly, not knowing where to go. All she could think about was Miroku. How she wished she had told him just before he left. Maybe that would have made him stay. Maybe he would have taken her with him, and they could spend their last moments of knowing one another wandering together.

When she approached a calm stream, she collapsed on the soft grass. Removing her weapon, she lay on her back, and looked at the sky. The full moon and stars gave her comfort. This is where she would rest. This is the last place she would be during this life.

"Well, well, well."

Sango jumped at the deep male voice. Turning, she found herself looking at Miroku, a smug smile on his face. Sango couldn't fight the urge to smile back. But not only did she smile, she sprung to her feet and embraced him warmly.

"Miroku." She cooed. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I can tell." Miroku said, his tone holding some surprise. When she released him, he asked: "What are you doing here?"

"I…I left." Sango said. "I couldn't stay there."

"I know what you mean." Miroku said. "Every time I looked around that little hut, all I could see were thee memories the five of us made in that room. It was becoming oppressive."

Sango nodded sheepishly. The reason she had left was because she couldn't bear to stay without him, but she'd go along with his reasons anyway.

"So, is this where you're camping out for the night?" Miroku wanted to know.

"Yeah."

"Mind if I stay with you?"

"No, not at all."

The two made their way over to a large mahogany tree trunk, both leaning against it. For a while, neither said anything, not that the silence bothered Sango. She was happy enough just to have Miroku around. The more she thought about it, the more she didn't want to go out alone.

Suddenly, Miroku began chuckling. "It's strange. Had we not been facing such a situation, I would ask you if you would bear my children."

Sango let out a light laugh herself. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"Perfect opportunity, don't you think?"

He had looked at her when he said it. When Sango turned to him, he was still gazing at her with the same intensity as he had back at the hut. She felt like he was drawing her to him with invisible hands. Having no control of her body, she inched closer and closer, until her lips innocently met his.

They rested there for a while, mouths still connected in a simple closed-lip kiss, before Miroku pulled away from her slowly. Sango watched him curiously as he looked down in his lap. He almost seemed ashamed.

"I'm sorry Sango. I had no position to do that." Miroku said. "This is no time–" his words were lost on her lips, now pressed against his again. He had that surprised look again when she pulled back. "Sango, are you alright?"

"Miroku, I'm going to tell you something." She said. "I love you. I really do. And its unfair, because after this moment I'll never see you again. And if I do, I probably won't know who you are…but I know what I know right now. And that is that…I love you."

Miroku had been grinning since her first declaration, but now he was smiling from ear to ear. "Sango! I love you! I love you so much!"

They embraced each other tightly, before pulling back to look in each other's eyes. "Let's not waste a moment we have together." Miroku murmured.

---

Before Sango could agree, his lips crushed into hers again. But this time, their kiss was anything but innocent. On impact, her lips parted slightly, giving his tongue all the room it needed. He knotted a hand in her long brown hair, bringing her head closer to his as their tongues danced. His free hand snaked around her body, trying to bring her nearer to him.

They broke away for a moment, just as Sango climbed into his lap, straddling him, before going back at it again. His hands dipped into the folds of her top, opening the shirt so that her flesh was exposed. She broke the kiss, feeling slightly embarrassed at her nudity and feeling the urge to cover up. But Miroku held onto her wrists and whispered assuredly in her ear not to worry.

"I only want to please you" he murmured.

His lips danced around her ear, his breath tickling her skin. Slowly, his mouth travelled downwards, over her chin, her neck, to her collarbone. She let out a tiny gasp when she felt his lips go further down to one her breasts, his warm mouth covering her nipple. Immediately, she plunged into a world of ridiculously wonderful sensations she had never felt before. Her eyes closed and she let out a soft moan of pleasure as his mouth sucked the flesh of her bosom, his tongue massaging the hardening nipple. Back and forth, left to right, he suckled her like a newborn baby.

She felt him hardening beneath her, pressing against the inside of her thighs. When his mouth moved away from her bosom and met her mouth again, she felt him shifting beneath her so that his robe gave way for his rod. Soon she felt the bare organ against her. She quivered with anticipation.

He lifted her skirt, pulled it up to her waist. Then he kissed her again, not as feverish, but slow and lovingly. He shifted beneath her again, so that he was slowly fixed inside her. She gasped at his entry, but it was swallowed in his kiss. Taking control of her waist, he moved her slowly on top of her. Slowly, and deliberately, as if they had all the time in the world.

He removed his mouth from hers to let out a small groan. Then they stared into each others eyes, both of them swelling with emotion for one another. Sango let out another quiet moan, but wouldn't dare look away from her lover's face. She grinded against him, her moves hard and intense. She made it so that he was as deep inside her as he could be. But she never changed pace, keeping things slow and steady. She wanted to hold onto this moment – hold onto her Miroku – for as long as she could.

---

"So you're going to become a demon."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, frowning. He knew that cold tone anywhere.

"Kikyo." He spat.

Kikyo, who had been leaning against a tree, now stepped forward, coming towards him. She made a notion as if she was going to touch him, but he moved out her grasp.

"What do you want?" he demanded, feeling in no mood for pleasantries.

"Come now Inuyasha, that's no way to treat the love of your life now is it." Kikyo said snidely.

"I don't have time for this."

"Wait. I need to talk with you a while."

Inuyasha wished he could tell her to fuck off, and keep moving. But he couldn't. So he turned to face her, folding his arms across his chest.

"Alright then. Talk."

"Well how are you Inuyasha?"

"Cut the crap Kikyo. What is it?"

Kikyo moved around the clearing, her soul collectors milling around the place, giving it an eerie glow. Kikyo seemed to be piecing her thoughts together, but Inuyasha was becoming impatient.

"Out with it!" he roared.

She looked at him, his expression blank. "Whose doing this transformation for you?"

"Keh. Some kuro miko that goes by the name Mujin."

"Ryoko." Kikyo murmured to herself. "Yes I would assume she would be the one behind this. Did she tell you then about the fact that you lose your life as a hanyou?"

"And that everyone I know forgets me, blah, blah, blah." Inuyasha felt a sting in his chest. "I've been down that road already." He added quietly.

"Oh my, is poor Inuyasha sad about losing all his friends?"

"None of that matters." He said. But even as he did, his heart told him he was lying.

"I wonder if she told you about the part that involves me."

"You?"

"Me and my reincarnate specifically."

"Kagome?" Now he was really concerned. "What about Kagome?"

"Oh dear, is she the only person you care about now?" Kikyo shook her head disdainfully. "That's not good news for me."

She walked around again, then stood right before him. "You know, that when you become a demon, the Shikon Jewel will be in one piece again."

Inuyasha made a motion to speak, but Kikyo cut him off: "With the jewel in one piece, there will be, once again, a need for a priestess to watch over it again."

"Oh–kay." Inuyasha said. "So you'll protect the jewel again. What's the deal?"

"The 'deal' is, that it would have been me as the obvious choice to be the protector again, had I been the only miko in this era. But now, I'm not."

Inuyasha looked at her in confusion, trying to connect the dots. Then, it hit him like a brick.

Kagome.

Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation. Kagome was a miko, just like Kikyo. Kagome had the ability to protect the jewel, just as much as Kikyo could.

"But she's not of this time." Inuyasha said.

"It doesn't matter. She's part of your life. She's a miko that was in your life. Therefore, you have two mikos to choose from. Only one of us can be with you in your demon life."

Inuyasha didn't want to ask this next question, but felt compelled to anyway: "W-W-What happens to the other?" he stammered out.

"She vanishes…forever."

Inuyasha gulped. Then he frowned. "That's not fair. How am I supposed to choose between you two?"

"You don't. Your heart does."

_My heart,_ he thought. _Well that stinks. _How was he supposed to know what his _heart_ was going to choose? One part of him was devoted to Kikyo, determined to finish off Naraku so she could be free. But the other part of him deeply cared about Kagome, and her well being. How the hell was he supposed to give one up? How was he going to know which one he picked? He couldn't even pick one right now.

"What are you going to do Inuyasha?" Kikyo said, putting his thoughts in words. "Am I going to see you tomorrow? Or never again?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I dont have to write "author's note" every time I do one of these, right? Anyway, there it is. Kinda cliffy, but thats the point. I need you all to review first!! I wont request a certain number, though double digits work for me, but hey, when I see enough, you get more story. If I dont see enough, you might get more story anyway. I'm just nice like that.**

**See you in Chapter Four!!**

**Love!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Man I just realized that in my first three chapters, I didn't put the disclaimer thing. PLEASE DONT SUE ME PEOPLE!! I'm going to remember to put it now. I think I edited the chapters, so they should show the disclaimers now, but in the event they dont... I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**I'm giving you another disclaimer anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

_**Summary**__**: Inuyasha is presented with a one-time opportunity – to become a full demon. With his childhood years, not to mention the first ever reason for hunting down the Shikon Jewel in mind, his choice seems apparent – a no-brainer. But there's a catch. Becoming a demon will mean giving up the life he knows now. In fact, only he will remember his life as a hanyou, while others will now only know him as Inuyasha the youkai. Is he willing to give everything and every**__**one**__** up?**_

**Chapter Four**

Kagome lay on her bed, huddled behind the sheets, wishing she could disappear. She hugged the damp pillow closer to her, wondering if her tears would ever cease. She hadn't expect it to hurt this bad. And yet…

After she left Inuyasha dumbfounded in the forest, she tried to find her way back to the village. Her trek was shorter than she thought it would be – convinced that she and Inuyasha had travelled very far into the wood – but then again, the shorter the better. Unfortunately, by the time she had reached the hut, her tears were passed the 'tears' stage. Now water was simply flooding from her eyes.

Naturally everyone seemed extremely concerned: a series of "what happened?", "are you alright?" and "where's Inuyasha?" were shot her way in rapid succession. But what was she supposed to say to them? That he was erasing their lives as they knew it? That she had told him that she loved him and all he could do was blink? She couldn't trust herself to speak coherently, nothing expect the words: "I'm never coming back here again!"

Or was it: "I hate Inuyasha! I just hate him!"

…Maybe it was both.

"It doesn't matter now." She told herself out loud. Her voice sounded raspy from all the crying. "By tomorrow this will all go away."

Tomorrow. She had never been so afraid for a new day like this. It was a feeling of dread. Tomorrow she'd wake up, put on her school uniform, proceed with morning activities like brushing teeth and combing hair. She'd probably sit down with her family and eat breakfast for once, then rush out the door to catch up with her friends – Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. They'd probably all fall into conversation on a topic they had been discussing the day before – one that was foreign to Kagome now, but would probably seem quite familiar to her tomorrow – as they head to school. School would provide no surprises, no hidden demons with shards, no real excitement. Hell, she'd probably be gushing over Hojo still. She might practically be in love with him – as strange as it seemed now.

All because Inuyasha just wanted to be a demon.

Because he was selfish, sorry bastard who didn't care about anyone else but himself.

Because he'd rather be a lonely youkai, than a hanyou with friends.

Because…

Because…

_Who am I kidding, _Kagome thought. _I'm just as selfish as he is. _Wasn't it just a bit selfish of her to want Inuyasha to stay a half-demon just so she could be with him? Especially since they weren't even really together. Hadn't she just professed love and adoration for him less than two hours ago? How did he respond to that? All he could do was stare, murmur incoherently, then watch her run off. It was obvious his feelings for her didn't run as deep as her feelings for him. Besides, before this all came up, she was competing for his affection with some dead priestess.

All she really wanted was Inuyasha to be happy. Just like, when she thought he would be happier with Kikyo, she was willing to take the backseat to the girl. So if Inuyasha wanted to be a demon, and that made him happy, she should be happy for him as well.

At least, that's what she'd keep telling herself before she fell asleep. Especially since the bigger part of her wanted him to be happy with her, just the way he was now.

Just then, there was a tap on her window. She looked at the glass to see a dark shadow moving about on the outside. She felt herself about to scream, but when she noticed the shadow had dog ears on top its head, her fear disappeared instantly.

"You scared me." She hissed as Inuyasha climbed into her bed room.

"Sorry." He said. Then he looked at her, his amber eyes boring holes into her face. "I am so sorry Kagome."

Kagome suddenly felt weakened by his presence, as her fear was now being replaced with the same hurt and discomfort she had been feeling before his arrival.

"What are you doing here?" she asked meekly.

"I came to see you." He replied honestly.

She looked away from. "I see you're still a half demon. Have you decided not to go through with it?"

"No." he said. She glanced at him and he gestured to a glass vile in his hand. "I'm supposed to drink this. It puts me to sleep and then I wake up–"

"I know what _you_ wake up as." Kagome said. "But do you have any idea where I'm going to be in the morning?"  
"No, and that's why I came to see you."

He walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. Being able to see his face up close, she could see all the torment etched in his features. He obviously wasn't taking this in stride. He was hurting just as much as she was.

"Inuyasha." She said soothingly.

"Kagome…I…" he sighed. "Listen, I spoke with Kikyo tonight."

Kagome felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Oh."

"She told me, that when I become a demon, the jewel will be one again. And that it will need a priestess to preside over it."

Kagome looked at him curiously. "Are you asking me to do it?"

"That's the thing. I don't know who it will be. But whoever it isn't–" his voice broke "–vanishes forever."

"And it's either…me or Kikyo isn't it."

"Yeah…"

Well this didn't take rocket science. She was about to start a new life tomorrow, she was about to vanish from existence! Rage surged in her momentarily, but before she could release it, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said breathlessly into her hair. "I care about you so much. I just want you to know that."

Kagome felt limp in his embrace. "Inuyasha."

"No matter what happens Kagome, I just want you to know that I'll never forget you." His voice was so full of emotion that it brought fresh tears to her eyes. "I could never forget you." He squeezed her tighter. "Never."

Kagome let her hands creep around his waist, as she nuzzled her face further into his chest. "Oh Inuyasha." She murmured.

They held each other for a while, saying nothing. Kagome enjoyed the silence. Enjoyed the feeling of his arms wrapped around her, his soft stroking of her hair. It was almost surreal to be standing here with him, during her last moments of knowing who he was. Probably her last few moments of existing on a whole. But she wouldn't want to spend them any other way, or with any other person.

"Oh Inuyasha." She repeated, her tone breathless.

"Kagome." He said in the same way.

They squeezed each other tighter, before he pulled away from her. He gazed adoringly at her some more, until she blushed. He gave her a sneaky smile.

"I'll be right back."

He sprung off the bed and jumped through the open window. Immediately Kagome jumped out of bed to see what this crazy hanyou – who clearly thought it was okay to throw himself out of two-story windows – was doing. But before she could get to the window and peer out, Inuyasha was reappearing, holding a delicate pink flower in his hand.

"This is for you." He said. "I want you to do me a favour Kagome. No matter where you wake up tomorrow, I want you to think on this flower, and think on me."

She took the flower from his hand, fingering it carefully, and found herself smiling at it. She knew exactly where this came from. Her mother loved lilies, and longed for a pink one. But bad enough it was nearly impossible to grow lilies in town, they were only sold in white and red. A little bit of cross pollination and determination and viola: her mother had the flower of her dreams.

Kagome could imagine how mad her mother would be tomorrow morning to wake up and find her one pink lily, plucked and sitting on Kagome's desk, guaranteed to die within the next two days. Then again, Kagome wasn't even sure she was going to be here tomorrow to witness her mother freak.

While Kagome got lost in her thoughts, Inuyasha continued: "I don't really care what this crazy miko says. I won't let you just forget me. Please try not to. This flower will be our flower. Please don't forget."

Kagome looked up into his beautiful eyes again. "I promise to try Inuyasha. I promise."

He kissed her forehead, then said: "This isn't goodbye Kagome. Just goodnight."

Then without another word, he opened the vile and downed its contents in one gulp. Kagome could only watch as he stood stable on his feet at first, then begun to stagger left and right, his eyes drooping sleepily. Not wanting him to land on the floor, she guided him to her bed. As soon as she managed to push him on it, he was knocked out cold.

A single tear snaked down her face. "Goodnight my Inuyasha." She whispered.

Then she climbed into bed next to him, and lay close to his side, keeping their flower between them.

---

Inuyasha blinked once, then rapidly. He felt a yawn climbing up his throat, giving it its necessary release as he threw his arms in the air for a complimentary stretch. He was full adjusted to being awake yet, but one thing was for certain. He was alone. Where did Kagome go? He was almost certain he fell asleep in her bedroom, so then….

Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. It was the next day. He had taken the potion last night, and now it was tomorrow. Looking around, he realized he was positioned in a tree, sitting on one of the many sturdy branches. He jumped out, and landed skilfully on his feet. He could feel the difference in his landing from when he was a hanyou to now. Had this potion thing really worked?

He could hear the sounds of a stream near by. There was one way to find out.

He ran towards the noise, noticing the large increase in his speed. He almost felt like whooping for joy, but he'd hold into until he knew for sure.

Reaching the small body of water, he slowed until he came to a complete stop. Wow, even his control had improved. Now he would find out if this transformation did anything to him physically.

He looked into the clear water, ready to burst…

…But found himself looking back at the same hanyou Inuyasha.

He frowned. "What gives?" he said quietly to himself. "No horns, no symbols. I still look like me."

"Yo Yash!"

The voice seemed familiar to him, not to mention the nickname. Looking around he found three demons sitting on a pile of rocks near by.

Two of them were like him – appearing to be human on the outside, but actual youkai – but the final seemed to be cross between a person and a lizard, the lizard side of him winning the battle. The other two appeared to be brothers, both tall and extremely thin, with long claws and talons at their feet. Their only difference was one had fire red hair, and the other had a calm blue color.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha knew exactly who these people were. "Hey Hirudo. Dojin. Yaruda."

The one with the red hair spoke: "Why you staring at yourself like that man? You think you're pretty or something?"

"Shove it Hirudo." Inuyasha said as he headed towards them.

"You sure as hell took a long time to wake up." Yaruda, the half-lizard, said. "We've been waiting here for ages."

"You're still on for today right?" Hirudo wanted to know.

"On?"

"You remember Yash," Dojin, the final demon left, said. "We said we were going to raid that village across the larger section of the stream. Heard they've got some good stuff over there to make off with."

"Besides the women of course." Yaruda said lecherously.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself at how much Yaruda reminded him of Miroku. Always thinking about women and how quickly he could get them into bed. He remember how Kagome always told him that it bothered Sango to no end. Inuyasha couldn't quite catch her flow, but Kagome…

_Kagome…_

"Hang on guys, are you talking about the village that has the priestess living there?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"One and the same." Hirudo affirmed.

"Heard she's a bit of a cutie too." Yaruda said with a grin.

"Doubt it if a priestess was going to get it on with a demon, it would be a lizard Yaruda."

"Lizards are the best lovers thank you very much."

"You keep telling yourself that." Dojin said with a grin.

"When are we going?" Inuyasha asked, hoping he didn't sound too eager.

"We _would_ have been gone had you decided to get up on time." Hirudo chided.

"It means we can leave now, right?"

"Sure, if you want." Hirudo replied with a shrug.

Inyasha definitely wanted to.

---

The village looked the same like it had before. Little house set up methodically not far from the stream. As he and his friends got closer, he could see Kaede's hut, still in the small position he remembered it. Nearby it, however, was a small building he didn't recognize. He concluded this to be the shrine house where they were holding the Sacred Jewel.

"Whenever you're into it Yash." Hirudo said. "You better transform. You aren't going to scare anybody like that."

"How quickly you forget Hirudo," Dojin said calmly. "Yash doesn't just transform like we do. He feeds off of other people's emotions. Get's his kicks that way."

"Sorry Yash. I forgot." Hirudo said. "You want us to go ahead, get the place nice and chaotic for you?"

Inuyasha grinned. "You guys sure are good to me."

And then, right before his eyes, Hirudo and Dojin began to shape-shift. Their hair grew to increasingly long length, and their faces took on wolf like demeanours, what with the long snouts and sharp teeth.

"Alright then." Hirudo said in a growl. "Let's really fuck with this place."

The three of them went out ahead, while Inuyasha kept close behind. As his friends went around terrorizing people and trashing the village huts, Inuyasha felt himself smiling. He loved this. The smell of fear, chaos, blood. How he desired it. How he craved to cause his own ruckus.

"_Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!_"

More screams. More panic. The smell of blood. He loved it. He could feel himself changing, loses control of his senses. All that he could think about was the smell of blood. This was definitely a new feeling. One he could get used to.

"That's enough!"

The voice was loud, sonorous and commanding. Inuyasha paid no heed to it, ready to attack another batch of helpless humans. But just as he was about to lunge into action, the cry was heard again.

"I said that's enough!"

Inuyasha spun to face the loud-mouth – his eyes blood red – ready to slice the person in two. "**Who the fuck**–" he started in a growl, but when he was face to face with the person, his words died in his throat.

The village priestess. She was clad in her standard _chihaya_ which consisted of the red pleated pants and white kimono shirt with the long, bell sleeves. She held a bow and arrow, drawn and ready to fire, her dark hair pulled into a ponytail and whipping behind hair.

Inuyasha could only stare at her in shock. The reality of what was going on hit him hard, taken him out of his bloodlust stupor.

The priestess narrowed her eyes. "You leave my village alone." She said, just before releasing her arrow.

It pierced Inuyasha in the shoulder. He groaned, surprised at how much the injury hurt on contact. Then again, this was a miko, sworn to protect the helpless from demons. She had to posses some form of supernatural power.

But more importantly, she possessed a pink lily flower, fixated in her hair.

The priestess was Kagome.

* * *

**A.N. - alrighty, there's your fourth chapter. You know what happens now...you review, I write some more. And you review again. Dont you just love this? Also, just thought I should let you know, just in case you guys didnt get it...**

**Inuyasha is kinda like Sesshomaru. You know, how he always looks cool and collected, but when he gets mad, he changes? Well Inuyasha still looks like his hanyou form until he...how do I word this...allows his emotions to control him. So he feeds off of emotions: sadness, fear, happiness, etc. He's also triggered by blood, hence the bloodlust stuff. I hope you get it, and I'm really sorry if you dont. I tried.**

**See you in Chapter Five!!**

**Love 3**

**PS - i actually think the "Love 3" thing looks cute. Means absolutely nothing though, so dont bother your little brains about it. lol!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: you get it, Inuyasha is SO not mine...**

_

* * *

_

_**Summary**__**: Inuyasha is presented with a one-time opportunity – to become a full demon. With his childhood years, not to mention the first ever reason for hunting down the Shikon Jewel in mind, his choice seems apparent – a no-brainer. But there's a catch. Becoming a demon will mean giving up the life he knows now. In fact, only he will remember his life as a hanyou, while others will now only know him as Inuyasha the youkai. Is he willing to give everything and every**__**one**__** up?**_

**Chapter Five**

Inuyasha could only stare dumbly at the priestess. She was lowering her bow, but her anger hadn't subsided yet.

"Where are the others." she demanded of him.

Inuyasha couldn't find his voice, still unable to fully comprehend who he was looking at. Sure as well looked like Kagome. She even smelled like her. And yet…something inside him couldn't accept the fact that he had subconsciously chosen Kagome over Kikyo. Kagome wasn't a member of this time. Inuyasha was now responsible for taking her away from her time, away from her family.

And yet, by choosing Kagome, didn't he make it that she never existed in the present, but always here with him?

…_Damn, this stuff is confusing._

While Inuyasha had been psychoanalyzing this situation, Kagome had been growing impatient. She reached into her quiver and removed another arrow. "Tell me. Where are the others?"

Others? Inuyasha pondered the word, then realized she had to be talking about his friends. Looking around at the village, he could see people watching the two from the windows of their huts. Some were brave enough to stand outside, eyes still wide with fear.

As for his demon friends, they were long gone. Fucking chickens.

And there was Kagome, glaring at him as if he were a compilation of all the scum of the earth, arrow in her right hand, and bow in her left. Inuyasha could pretend that the hatred burning in her chocolate brown eyes – hatred directed to him – didn't rattle him at all. But then again, he'd be lying.

_Pull it together Yash,_ he told himself. _Right now, Kagome isn't the same Kagome you once knew. She sees you only as a demon attacking her village._

And yet, she had the flower in her hair. The pink lily flower. **Their **flower. Didn't that mean that she remembered him slightly?

"Are you mute demon? Or are you willing to die for your cowardice friends?"

The arrow was being drawn again. Inuyasha wasn't about to take another hit. Apparently being presiding miko of the area raised her skill and power to an incredible high. He wasn't bleeding, but the pain was evident. Even with his rapid healing powers, the stinging couldn't be ignored. And – just like Kikyo's sealing arrow, those many years ago – he was unable to remove it himself, due to some invisible charm.

Kagome rolled her eyes, obviously tired of waiting. "Suit yourself demon."

He felt yet another pain, this time on the left of his chest. He let out a low groan, but Kagome looked unfazed by it.

"There's more where that came from demon." She assured him. "Now, why are you attacking my village. What is it you want."

Already another arrow had been pulled from the quiver. Inuyasha frowned.

"Can't you give that arrow stuff a break!" he yelled.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Should I let you go unharmed then? Even though you try to attack my village and my people with no reason at all, I should turn the other cheek and let you be?" She scoffed. "Keep dreaming, _dog-boy_. I'm a miko, not a moron."

Tch. Well that was a Kagome phrase for sure. Inuyasha tried reaching for the newest arrow to pierce his flesh in an attempt to move it, but again found himself unable to grasp it.

He turned to Kagome, and tried his best shot at a pitiful face, hoping for some sympathy. "You wanna take these out for me?" he asked kindly.

Kagome gasped. "Of course not! The insolence of you!"

"Come on Kagome, aren't we bigger than that?"

Another sharp implement penetrating his flesh, this time in his stomach.

"What the fuck was that for!" Inuyasha roared, irritated to no end.

"Who told you my name?" she yelled back, enraged. "How **dare **you soil my name with your demon tongue!"

"You shot me cause I know you fucking name!"

"I shot you because I **can.**"

"Would you prefer if I called you a crazy psycho bitch, you **crazy psycho bitch!**"

Now Kagome growled. "I should kill your ass–"

"Remember to wash you mouth out with soap now." Inuyasha chided.

She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "–but luckily, I'm in a generous mood. Leave now, and I'll let you keep those arrows as a souvenier."

"Bite me bitch. You couldn't kill a fly." Inuyasha scoffed. "Kill me. Keh, please."

Old Kagome would have huffed, rattle off a couple of sit commands, and be done with it. New, Priestess Kagome, was now shooting series of arrows in Inuyasha's direction at an amazing speed, determined to hit him. Had it not been for his enhanced reflexes, he would have been Swiss cheese.

"Don't run _dog-boy_! Stay and fight!"

"Why don't you play fair!" Inuyasha said as he continued to dodge her attacks, while making his way back towards the forest. "I have three arrows wedged into my flesh!"

"I couldn't care less!" she yelled as she released another arrow, one that missed his throat by a centimeter.

Inuyasha launched himself into a nearby tree, and made use of the treetops by means of escape. He kept going until the priestess cries faded into the background, and finally disappeared completely.

He exhaled slowly, but realized his troubles were not over. There was no way he was going to go around with three arrows protruding from his chest. But there was only one way of getting them off, and that was by removal of the one who put it there.

_Later. I'll go back later, after she's cooled a bit._

---

"You fuckers left me back there to die!"

Inuyasha's friends looked down, embarrassed. And now that they had reverted back to their regular state, their shame was more evident. Inuyasha wasn't moved.

"Look at me you assholes. That bitch shot we three times. **Three fucking times!** Where the fuck you guys!"

"Man, she shot at us too!" Hirudo said quickly. "She shows now remorse for our kind, the soulless bitch. I had to get out. I wasn't about to end up–"

"**Looking like me!**" he roared, gesturing angrily to the arrows protruding from his frame.

"Yash, we tried calling to you, but you were too far gone. You know how you get sometimes." Dojin explained.

He didn't, but he had to admit he had enjoyed the feeling. To let go of all things sensible and get totally caught up in the emotions, letting them guide his next move…it was thrilling.

It also left him with three holes in his body.

"And that crazy bitch was coming after us." Hirudo continued. "We had to split up or the psycho would have caught all of us."

"Keh. See if I ever do something as fucking stupid as this again."

"We're sorry Yash!" Yaruda said. "Come on man. Would you have felt better if she had put holes in all of us."

"Much better." Inuyasha said smugly. Then he paused before adding: "One more thing. Don't call Kagome a bitch."

The three demons looked at him in confusion. "Kagome?" Hirudo repeated.

"Yep. Bitch to me. Priestess to you."

There was a long silence before the three demons broke out into laughter.

Inuyasha snarled, clearly not amused. "What's so funny."

"You can't be serious about that priestess thing. That bitch is just a crazy bitch, end of story."

"I'll give you end of story. You call her anything else put 'priestess' and I'll carve off your flesh with my bare claws, shape you into a pot and sauté your remains for my breakfast. Sound serious enough? Or do you need another scenario?"

The three had blanched, their faces slight green. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Couldn't he have had better friends?

"I'm going for a walk." He told them. "Don't follow."

His green friends stayed rooted to the spot as he turned away from them, heading into the forest. Strangely enough, he found himself walking a path that he wouldn't have recognized as a hanyou, but his youkai soul seemed very familiar with.

He stopped when he came to the mouth of a cave. It wasn't long before he head a greeting extended to him.

"Yash."

Inuyasha knew that voice anywhere. He turned around to find his older brother a few feet away from him. And although Sesshomaru didn't appear as if he'd be rushing over to him and wrap him up in a warm brotherly embrace, he certainly wasn't carrying that malice he once always held in his eyes for Inuyasha.

But then again, Sesshomaru had thought low of Inuyasha for being a hanyou, who cared about humans. Now as a youkai, they were on the same level.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, not snidely, but with respect.

Golden eyes swept over Inuyasha's frame. "Got into a fight with some Indians?"

"Ha. Ha." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "Village priestess."

"The raven haired miko?"

"One and the same."

"How'd you get into a fight with her? Were you trying to nab the Sacred Jewel?"

Now that would have been a good reason to get shot at. His real reason seemed so idiotic now.

"Actually. I was just messing around, aimlessly terrorizing the town."

Now Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Sounds like you've been hanging around those punks again."

"Unfortunately."

"Well, Naraku should know a kuro to get those removed for you."

How strange it is that when Inuyasha was still a hanyou, Naraku's name was immediately associated with all things evil of the world. Just the sound of his name made Inuyasha boil with fury. But now, hearing Naraku was hearing a word synonymous with 'buddy', 'pal' and 'friend'.

"How _is_ Naraku?" Inuyasha asked pleasantly.

"You can ask him, I was going to head up there now. And you look like an asshole with those sticking out of you, so I'm sure he could get those out. I assure you, he's going to laugh when he sees you."

"Thanks bro."

"Anytime, _bro._" Sesshomaru said with a hint of a smile.

Inuyasha grinned, genuinely happy that he and his brother weren't at each other's throats. Sesh was a pretty cool guy, funny even – if you went for that dry kind of humor. Remembering his hanyou years made him feel like he had wasted precious time getting to know his brother. But there were no turning back to those days anymore anyway. Now he could hang on to his brother, without any inhibitions.

Sesshomaru broke out into a run, and Inuyasha followed as close behind as he could with three arrows hindering hmi. The two crossed the wood and grassy plains with ease, until Inuyasha could see a castle in the distance.

Naraku's castle.

Some things would really never change.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Five is done. So many things are going to be going on in Naraku's castle. Chapter Six, and maybe a bit of seven, not sure yet, shud be so much fun to write. In the meantime, this story should be so much fun to review!! Go on people, you know you want to. Remember: NO FLAMES. Constructive criticism only. I'd appreaciate your insight.**

**See you all in the next chapter**

**Love 3**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Warning! Mature content! Dont know if you wanna call it a lemon, or just some fluff. but hey, something naughty is present...

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha.

* * *

_**Summary**__**: Inuyasha is presented with a one-time opportunity – to become a full demon. With his childhood years, not to mention the first ever reason for hunting down the Shikon Jewel in mind, his choice seems apparent – a no-brainer. But there's a catch. Becoming a demon will mean giving up the life he knows now. In fact, only he will remember his life as a hanyou, while others will now only know him as Inuyasha the youkai. Is he willing to give everything and every**__**one**__** up?**_

**Chapter 6**

Sesshomaru walked up to the front door, Inuyasha behind him. It looked just as impressive to Inuyasha as it had when he was a hanyou. Except he had never gotten this close to it: the last memory he had of this place being that it had a barrier that kept him fifty feet away. Then when he finally broke the barrier, he pretty much totalled a large portion of the building.

To be standing on the front porch now was a little unnerving at first. But he soon fell back into that comfort zone he had felt before, after he heard Naruku's name. This was his friend's place. Nothing was out to get him here.

"So do we knock, or just go in?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru looked at him quizzically. "You act like you've never been here before. What do you think we do?"

Inuyasha shrugged. Part of him hadn't been here before. But something in his gut told him to wait. Truth be told, Sesshomaru murmured something about knocking and waiting to be invited in. After his light tap, they waited no more than a couple of seconds before the door slid open.

Inuyasha felt his jaw drop. Then dangle a bit as if it had become unhinged.

Standing in the doorway was this very attractive female demon. She was clad in a tight fitting kimono with no bottoms. The red color of the fabric set off her creamy white complexion. Wavy white hair cascaded over her shoulders, down to the center of her back, falling casually in her face so that only one eye was clearly visible. One wide brown eye.

Inuyasha stuttered: he couldn't help it. "K-K-Kanna?"

Kanna grinned. "Naraku told me you guys would be coming. Or better yet, I told him."

"Hello Kanna." Sesshomaru said politely.

"Sesshomaru." She replied just as respectively. Then, giving her hair a toss as she face Inuyasha, she cooed: "Hey there Yash."

Inuyasha nodded, not trusting his voice. Already he felt the sleeping youkai in him stirring again, just as it had back at the village. Except this time, he was smelling something different. He was smelling Kanna's desire…and his own.

He couldn't help it though. Kanna wasn't the same person he knew as a hanyou. He didn't realize people would change _this_ much. Kagome still looked similar to the person he knew before, except she was donning an outfit of this time as opposed to her previous. Sesshomaru looked dead on the same, couldn't mistake him for anyone else.

But then here was Kanna, who obviously grew from being a child to being a young lady. Who also decided that instead of wearing bottoms, she should just prance around in 'long enough to cover, but still short enough to peek' kimonos. Not to mention that either the kimono was too small, or her breasts were simply too big, because one of them was going to pop out any minute.

"You don't have to stare Yash." Kanna purred. "Whenever you want 'em, they're yours."

Inuyasha let out a growl of appreciation, spoke in a voice he couldn't recognize. Much deeper, and huskier: "Might have to take you up on that Kanna."

Kanna smiled. "Just say the word."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat loudly, ready to move on. "Come now, we want to get those out of your chest _today_ don't we."

Kanna noticed Inuyasha's wounds for the first time and flew to his side, slipping an arm around his waist and placing a hand on his chest.

"Oh baby, who did this to you?" she shook her head dramatically. "When Naraku gets those out, you should come see me." She tiptoed to whisper in his ear: "I'll heal you up right."

As she was speaking, the hand that rested on his chest hand been travelling down his torso, that by the time her last words let her mouth, she was at his crotch. He gave her a seductive smirk, taking that specific hand into his and guiding her directly over his rod, pressed her hand down so she could feel it hardening beneath his pants.

"Set me up with an appointment then sweetheart." He said in a low growl.

A girlish giggle left Kanna's mouth, as she easily disentangled herself from his grasp. She gave him a wink before disappearing further into the mansion.

Immediately after their departure, Inuyasha turned to his brother. "Whoa-ho-ho! You didn't tell me Kanna was so fucking hot!"

"She's looked like that for a while now Yash."

"Yeah but," Inuyasha whistled. "She's looking mighty fine today."

"If you say so."

"So."

Sesshomaru led the way to where Inuyasha presumed Naraku's room would be. Along the way, a couple more scantily clad women appeared from various rooms along either side of the halls. Everyone of them had a lustful eye on Inuyasha. Looks he couldn't help but return.

"Relax brother. Don't lose control now."

"Calm down Sesh, I'm in complete control." Inuyasha said, not even looking at his brother as he spoke, but at one of the women who had just given him a full view of what hid beneath her kimono.

Inuyasha mouthed to her: 'I'll see you later.'

"You sure about that Yash?" Sesshomaru said. "Take a good look at yourself in the mirror. Cause it isn't you talking, it's your hormones."

Sesshomaru gestured to a mirror that they were passing. Inuyasha looked into the glass to see his appearance had indeed changed. His eyes were blood red, and a single purple line had appeared on each cheek. His fangs seemed noticeably longer as well.

Inuyasha grinned to himself. _Now this is what I'm talking about. This is what a demon should look like. _Then he turned to his brother and shrugged. Then grinning again he said: "My markings compliment yours brother."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You are hopeless my friend."

As they continued along, Inuyasha could tell they were getting closer to Naraku's room. Or more specifically, his bedroom. In the air, mixing with the scent of desire, was the distinct scent of sweaty sex. And Inuyasha knew for a fact, that Naraku was the only male in this house.

---

Kagura let out a long orgasmic moan, and it was music to Naraku's ears.

Both were completely nude, Kagura on her hands and knees while Naraku entered her from behind. Holding onto her waist, he pounded into her, determined to make the whole house hear her. He was going to fuck this bitch to tears. He groaned loudly, pumped into her mercilessly, needing to hear her begs for him to stop, then her pleas for him to go faster. For her to cry his name as if he were a god. And Kagura obeyed his metal commands: shouting out erotically, bottom lip trembling in pleasure.

_Give me a name, _Naraku thought as he pumped into her even faster, feeling his release nearing. _Come on bitch. Say it. _He couldn't stop now: he was too far gone. Too caught up in her ecstasy, his desire, and this fuck, to stop. He needed to hear her.

"**Don't stop**! Oh fuck me…yes, fuck, oh, oh, **oh!**"

He gave her one hard jab, digging his fingers into her sides as he did. "**Fucking say it!**" he growled loudly.

"**OH FUCK, NARAKU!**" Kagura called in a voice so loud that the clouds heard it.

At the sound of his name, he gave one last hard push, feeling his seed bursting inside her. His breathing was labored, but his satisfaction was attained.

He pulled out of her slowly, and Kagura turned around slowly, so that she was still kneeling. She took his shaft in her hand, running her tongue along the head, tasting his cum.

Naraku chuckled. "You like that, huh, you little slut. You like it don't you."

"Yes Naraku." She replied.

"Can anyone fuck you better than me?"

"Never."

Suddenly, there was a loud cough from across the room. Naraku looked up to see both inuyoukai brothers standing in his door frame, wearing amused faces.

Naraku could tell immediately that the cough came from Inuyasha, due to his state. Those blood red eyes didn't lie.

"I beg to differ." He said. "Give me a spin on that and I assure you she'll be saying something else."

"Bet she would." Naraku said with a grin.

"Go on man, cover up." Sesshomaru said. "We aren't going to speak with you in that state."

"Oh but you could watch me fuck her brains out huh."

"Put on some clothes!"

Naraku chuckled to himself, but covered himself as his guests had wished. Kagura watched him adoringly, obviously still relishing in their previous romp.

"Go on then Kagura." Naraku whispered affectionately. "Go tell our guests they can come in now, and then you can go rest. You've been good for me tonight."

Kagura smiled like a kid on Christmas, getting up from the floor and heading to the now closed door, still in the nude.

"You may come in now." She reported to the brothers standing outside. "Naraku is ready for you." And then she sauntered passed them, comfortable with her nudity.

"My apologies Yash." Naraku said. "I didn't mean to trigger your transformation."

"It's not you man, it's the whole place. It's a fucking brothel!"

"Not to mention, Kanna greeted us at the door." Sesshomaru said with a sly smile.

"Now there's someone you can have Yash." Naraku said. "That's a good lay for sure. And everyone knows she's just waiting for you to fuck her."

Inuyasha grinned. "I told her I'd take her up on that soon."

"But now then, onto the real reason why you're here." Naraku looked at Inuyasha and immediately saw the arrows. "I assume it's those?"

"Got into a fight with a miko." Inuyasha shrugged. "Guess I'm not as fast as I want to be."

"I know just the person to get those out." Naraku said. "Let me send for her."

Even though Kagura had left, there were still other women in Naraku's room. They simply waited around for him to speak to them: whether it be for them to fetch something, answer the door, or a command to remove all clothing and get on the floor. After addressing one, she rose and quickly flitted out of the room. A few minutes later, she reappeared with a slender woman, with dark red hair pulled into a bun, and dark colored eyes. She was obviously not as young as the other girls that resided in the castle, but she certainly wasn't _old._

"You sent for me, sire?" she said.

"Yes. My friend has some enchanted arrows wedged inside him. If you could be so kind as to remove them."

"Of course." The woman walked towards Inuyasha. "With ease."

And ease it was. She muttered something under breath, grasped the arrow and pulled it out. Inuyasha hissed as each left his body. He had grown so accustomed to them there that pulling them out now hurt as much as pulling out a limb would. But at least now his wounds could heal completely.

"Thanks Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"Anything for a friend. And now, I implore you not to leave just yet. Stay around and…enjoy yourselves. What's mine is yours."

Inuyasha grinned, his mind already a certain white-haired vixen. "You're a good person Naraku."

Naraku smiled. "I try."

* * *

**A/N: Ah...the end of another chapter. You know what to do. R&R please!!**

**See you in the next chapter...**

**Love 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey look!! its more lemony goodness! Cover your eyes if you dont wanna see... okay, its not very lemony, but hey...still naughty, teehee**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN!!**

* * *

_**Summary**__**: Inuyasha is presented with a one-time opportunity – to become a full demon. With his childhood years, not to mention the first ever reason for hunting down the Shikon Jewel in mind, his choice seems apparent – a no-brainer. But there's a catch. Becoming a demon will mean giving up the life he knows now. In fact, only he will remember his life as a hanyou, while others will now only know him as Inuyasha the youkai. Is he willing to give everything and every**__**one**__** up?**_

**Chapter Seven**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left Naraku's bedroom just as an attractive female with chocolate brown hair sauntered in. Inuyasha shook his head, a grin still on his face.

"I don't know how the man does it." He said. "These girls are just lining up for a shot."

"Well what else is Naraku about?" Sesshomaru said. "Power and women. That's all that matters to him."

"Well I don't know about you brother, but I'm all about the women right now. One in particular." Inuyasha sniffed the air, his smile growing. "I can smell her hunger already."

"So you're going to stay?"

"Are you going?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "This isn't my thing. I don't do leftovers."

"I don't see it that way bro. I see it as free ass. And I'm about ready to get some."

"I'll be seeing you."

"Sure thing." Inuyasha called as he started down the hall.

Along the way, a lot of the girls he had seen before came out of their rooms again. But now that they were seeing him alone, their confidence levels boosted. Now they reached out for his hand, attempting to lure him into their respective room. Inuyasha was tempted, but he tried to remain focused. Not that it was hard. One thought about Kanna's breasts and he easily ignored the other girls, much to their disappointment.

Her scent was becoming more and more distinct with every step he took. He could smell her longing. How he desired to put her at ease.

He came to a stop at one of the doors. Completely overlooking common courtesy, he opened it, pleased to find Kanna on a futon, resting back on her elbows for support. Her kimono was slithgly open, giving him a peek of the bare flesh it covered.

She smiled when she saw him. "Yash."

He only nodded by means of greeting, still trying to undress her with his eyes.

"I see you got rid of those pesky arrows."

"All gone." He said, briefly meeting her eyes.

"Well," she stood up. "This calls for a celebration."

She crossed the room quickly in long strides, standing directly in front of him. Without hesitation, she covered his lips with hers, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, excited at the feel of her full chest pressed against his solid frame.

The kiss wasn't long, but that's only because Kanna wanted to get straight to it. She pulled away from him and shrugged out of her clothing, letting it pool at her feet. Inuyasha smiled approvingly. Then she proceeded to undress him, slowly, letting her fingertips tracing over all that was bare skin.

Inuyasha didn't stop her, letting her discover for herself – as she pulled down his pants – just how much he liked it.

Still on her knees from removing his trousers, she smiled at his evident erection.

"I am going to give it to you dog-boy." She purred.

Dog-boy. The term sounded vaguely familiar to him. But he didn't have much more time to try finding a connection, because in the next instant, he felt Kanna's warm mouth enclose his shaft. He could hardly remember his name after that.

All he knew _now_ was Kanna's incredible mouth, and how she was giving him the ride of his life. Her mouth tightened around the body of his rod, as she moved her head back and forther. In, as in she was trying to consume him completely, and out, completely removing him from her mouth. She continued that very routine at a n immensely slow pace, taunting him, driving him up the wall. Then she held fast, no longer pulling him out completely, but bobbing rapidly on his rod, sucking him for all he was worth.

He growled and growled in pleasure, biting down on his bottom lip till it bled, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. That tongue of hers swivelled all over his body of his shaft, teasing the head of his rod. He could feel himself growing harder and larger in her mouth, as he neared brink.

He knotted his hand in her hair and began pumping into her mouth. He felt Kanna's smile just before she began moving her head to meet his thrusts, maximizing his pleasure. His groans grew climatic as he pushed himself as far into her mouth as he could, aiming for her throat. Harder, deeper, faster, over and over, until he felt himself burst, filling her mouth with his seed.

She swallowed it without a second thought, lapping up the beads of his semen that remained on his rod. Once she was satisfied she had tasted it all, she allowed him to move away from her. Just in time too, as he felt his knees buckling, just before he collapsed, face down, on the futon.

"That was fucking amazing." He groaned out.

"**That** was nothing." Kanna wiped the corner of her mouth with her thumb and smirked. "There's more where **that **came from."

---

Inuyasha awoke the next day with a start.

_Kagome! Kagome calls me dog-boy!_

He couldn't believe he was struggling to remember that last night. Although, not that last night was being replayed in his mind, he decided it wasn't entirely his fault. Kanna was trying to make it that he would only remember her. Yet all he could remember was that the fuck wasn't so hot, and the girl was a screamer. A frightening, 'strikes terror into small children' screamer. It wasn't even a turn on, it was fuck-scary.

But the bitch gave some kick ass head. That was for damn sure.

He found the spot next to him on the futon empty, and silently thanked the higher power that made it so. He'd rather sneak out and forget about this whole scenario, than have to deal with the drama of leaving with Kanna around. He could tell by the way she had cuddled up to him after their lay, stroking his hair and chest and looking deep into his eyes, that she was already attached. Not what he needed right now. So he dressed quickly and left the castle, without saying any goodbyes.

He stank of sex. But it didn't appeal to his youkai senses. Instead, he found himself snarling angrily at the stench. And especially since he had woke up feeling like his good ole self, his good ole self told him he was filthy.

Luckily he was approaching a body of water: the Moonshine Lake. Or at least. That's what Kagome had called this place. The first time they had come to this point, just the two of them, it was night, and the reflection of the moon skirted across the waters.

_"Isn't it beautiful Inuyasha?" _she had said.

_"If you're into that sorta stuff."_ He replied.

_"Just look at the moonshine. That's what I'll call this place! Moonshine Lake!"_

_"Hey, this place is not a __**lake**__, it's a part of a river. And it already __**has**__ a name!"_

_"I don't care! I'm calling it Moonshine Lake!"_

Kagome had gotten loud, and Inuyasha knew what battles to fight, and which to ignore. So he simply said: _"Keh. Whatever floats your boat Kagome."_

Now as he removed his clothing again, he wished it were night, just so he could see the moon…

He climbed in the water, wading to the deepest part and dove under. Already the current was working his magic, making him feel cleansed. Maybe a couple of laps in the pool and he'd feel brand new. His clothing on the other hand, would probably have to be scrubbed and rinsed a few times before the smell to go.

He surfaced, pushed his wet hair out of his face, and treaded the water some. Then, just as he was about to go under, something stopped it. Or better yet, someone's presence did.

He turned around, and found Kagome standing on the bank, looking straight at him. But her face was blank, making it unable to detect how she was feeling about seeing him. She wasn't shooting arrows at him. But then again, she didn't have her bow and quiver at all. He took this as a good sign.

"Hey." He called to her.

She nodded. "Demon."

She hadn't said it as an insult, or with malice, but more like she was stating the fact that he was a youkai.

Then she continued: "You go by the name Yash, correct?"

"How would you know that?"

"I picked it up from your friends yesterday. I heard them refer to you as 'Yash'."

"Oh."

He swam towards her, getting a better look at her. He understood now, as he drew closer, that she more than likely meant him no harm. She didn't look like the angry miko, determined to destroy and who had shot him successfully from yesterday, but appeared timid, kind and open. He also noticed that she was touching the pink lily flower that was rooted in her hair.

"Yash this may seem strange, considering I was trying to kill you yesterday, but…may we talk a while?"

* * *

**A/N: I apologize from now if you think the chappie is kinda short. I was scribbling this at work, didnt have much time. But hey, I like it. Not to mention, had to leave you with a nice cliffy: those are always fun.**

**READ AND REVIEW!! i demand it so...so to all you peeps who think u can just put me on ur story alert list and NOT review...im watching ya...**

**until the next chappie...**

**Love 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: here you all go. a new chapter, yay! sorry that its only one...im at work right now, and i only have enough free time to upload this one. but you shud all swing by here later. i might get the chance to post up one more. might give you two, depending on how generous i feel. hehehe...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Summary**__**: Inuyasha is presented with a one-time opportunity – to become a full demon. With his childhood years, not to mention the first ever reason for hunting down the Shikon Jewel in mind, his choice seems apparent – a no-brainer. But there's a catch. Becoming a demon will mean giving up the life he knows now. In fact, only he will remember his life as a hanyou, while others will now only know him as Inuyasha the youkai. Is he willing to give everything and every**__**one**__** up?**_

**Chapter Eight**

Yesterday, Kagome had been furious. Demons attacked her village, for no other reason than the fact that their whole race consists of savage creatures, bent on causing havoc and destruction. And then there was that one demon. The one that hadn't run off with the others. The first three were cowards, running in ever direction before she had a chance to take out her bow. But that other one – with the blood red eyes – stayed behind, as if entranced by the chaos he created. _Lowlife,_ she had thought maliciously. _I'll kill you._

But then they met eyes, and immediately, Kagome began to falter.

He reminded her, strangely, of…someone. She just couldn't put her finger on it. It was just like when she had those dreams. Dreams about the past – maybe her past – that she couldn't recognize. Looking in his face, triggered those very same memories. Despite the fact that she had no idea who he was, she felt a connection.

And even stranger, for just a second, she swore she saw it in his eyes too. That recognition she felt inside. Did he feel a connection as well?

But before she could let herself slip off into 'what ifs?', she remembered that this youkai had been trying to destroy her home. Her duty came first, so she had to drive him out. But part of her wished it didn't have to be so. Whose to say this demon didn't have answers to her past? No one else did. Everyone thought her crazy when she told people that they seemed familiar, even if they had just met. Or at least, they would have thought her crazy, had she not been a priestess. Everyone just connected it to something spiritual and left it alone. But Kagome didn't want it to stop there. She wanted to know. And something told her that red-eye demon knew. He wasn't like other demons – she could tell – who prance around, roaring and snarling and speaking in three word sentences for lack of higher intelligence. She felt like he could help her.

Then she had another one of those dreams again that night. This time she found herself running through a forest, desperately chasing a blur of red. But she couldn't keep up, the red slowly disappearing into the trees. She was yelling to it, begging it to stop, calling its name. But there was no sound coming from her mouth, only her lips moving, mouthing the words. Then, once it had vanished completely, she fell to the ground, crying. She had never felt so alone.

Then she saw the flower. Growing out of the ground, was a pink lily: healthy and beautiful. She plucked it, held it close to her, her feeling of loneliness washing away. Now she felt protected, cared for, that someone was there on her side. Just out of reach, but not too far away.

And then came that voice. It was distinctly male, sonorous and unrecognizable. But the message was something she had heard before.

"Don't forget."

_Don't forget what,_ she asked herself, as she awoke the next morning. It was early, the village still asleep. She used the opportunity to wander about by herself. Since she was such a beloved character to all that lived there, it wasn't often she got time on her own.

_Don't forget what, _she thought again as she walked aimlessly through the forest. She felt bad for not remembering. No matter how much she tried, nothing was connecting. She recognized people, but didn't know from where. She caught herself saying things that she felt she had said before. And then there was that drawing she had found recently. The one that made her almost gasp aloud upon looking at that demon….

She had walked towards the river, and now stood on the bank, surprised to see someone swimming in it already. But as she peered to take a closer look and identify who it could be, the person turned around to face her.

It happened again. The flashes of memories that she knew where hers once, but now just a piece of forgotten history. How she yearned to understand what these images on her mind meant. Did this demon know? Was he really intertwined with her past?

Now would be the time to fish for answers. After he agreed to talk to her, she went to fetch him some fresh clothing – he claimed his current clothes were soiled – then allowed him to dress. Now they sat near the bank, him positioned atop a large boulder, and her at the base.

She spoke first: "You seem different than yesterday."

"I am." He said simply. "You seem different too."

"I am."

Silence, then: "So…what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Kagome sighed and touched her comb again. It was decorated with her favourite flower – the flower from the dream: the pink lily. Ever since her first dream, the first time she had ever laid eyes on it, she fell in love with its delicate beauty. But more importantly, it was the symbolism it held for her, the ties it had with her past, that made it important. She longed for a real one, but settled for the gift from the village to her, it being a comb with an extravagant ornament in the shape of the lily. She wore it everyday. It gave her a sense of protection, security, bravery. Without it, she felt naked.

"I don't know where to start." She said quietly.

"The beginning is a nice place." He said dryly.

Kagome chuckled at that. "This is going to sound so foolish. I'm going to ask you to keep an open mind. But…" she took a deep breath, unable to believe she was going to share this with someone else. And a demon no less. "…well, have you ever felt that you've met someone, and you've felt like you've known them before? Or you've done something, or said something, and its all familiar to you? Like you done or met them before…maybe in a past life?"

The demon didn't reply, not surprisingly. As her words hung in the air, she could only imagine how insane he thought she was. Had she not believe in this theory so strong, she would have thought herself a kook as well. She glanced at him, expecting him to looking at her strangely.

He was, but not the strange she expected. He looked surprised, but it was mixed with something else. An facial expression that conveyed to her a feeling of…

Hope?

---

It was all Inuyasha could do from keeping his mouth from opening. He told himself to hold it together, that this could really have nothing to do with him, or the fact that she was beginning to actually remember him some. She could be referring to someone else that she knows that she felt she's known before. It didn't have to be him.

And yet, it would make so much more sense if it **were** him. It would explain her wanting to talk to him, not to mention their flower that she had tucked in her hair.

And because of that, Inuyasha was going to agree with her wholeheartedly with her statement, then attempt to jog her memory a bit to see if she really did remember him. But before he could, she began back-pedalling.

"You must think I'm a crazy miko, whose been inhaling to much incense, don't you." She said in a nervous chuckle.

"No, I don't. I–"

"You don't have to say anything. I apologize for badgering you with my ramblings. You must hate me anyway, for having shot you just yesterday, then to seek ur companion ship today."

"I don't **hate** you. You–"

"How'd you get those out anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Some other miko took 'em out. Now listen to me I don't think you sound crazy or anything."

"Really. It's nice of you to say that, but you don't have to lie."

"_Ka-go-may._"

A small smile appeared on her face. But then she shook her head. "Its okay. I'll be seeing you Yash."

He winced. "Don't call me that."

Kagome had been leaving, but stopped when she heard him. "Call you what?"

"Yash."

"Isn't that your name?"

He shrugged. "It's just a youkai term. Call me Inuyasha."

She smiled. "Inuyasha." She nodded. "It fits you better. And I've heard it before…" she frowned in thought. "…somewhere."

Inuyasha fought of excitement. "Where?"

"I don't know. I think I've said it before…but…" she sighed. "I don't know. I can't remember." She shook her head solemnly. "I wish I could remember."

Inuyasha slid off the rock and approached her as she continued: "You wouldn't understand. You don't know how awful it is to not remember your past. To see things you remember, but can't recognize. I feel like I don't know who I am sometimes."

His heart squeezed painfully. "Oh Kagome," he took her hands in his. "It's not your fault that you don't remember." _It's mine, _he thought sadly.

"I want to remember so bad Inuyasha. I wish I could get a sign or something."

She was looking up at him so earnestly, as if he had all the answers and she was dying to hear them from him. How he wished he could just pour out to her everything she wanted to know. But it was obvious that she was too fragile for that kind of truth yet. More importantly, she was just reaching out to him for the sake of doing it. Even though Inuyasha knew her intimately, she probably still considered him a stranger. Now was just not the time.

She shook her head. "Sorry, I'm acting so melodramatic."

"Its okay." He grinned. "I like melodramatic."

She smiled and appeared to be responding to that comment, but she was interrupted by another voice.

"Sister?"

Both she and Inuyasha turned around to see a young boy standing a couple feet away. Inuyasha immediately recognized him as Souta, Kagome's little brother. _So then Kagome's family most have been taken to this time as well, _he thought. And for that, he was thankful. At least she had people who cared about her to go home to.

Then his eyes widened at the little kitsune sitting on the boy's shoulders.

"Shippo!" he blurted out.

Kagome, Souta, and the kid fox demon looked at him questioningly. "How did you know that? Do you know this little kitsune?" Kagome had asked.

Luckily for Inuyasha, he didn't get a chance to reply, because he really had no swift way out of that outburst. "Sister, isn't that the demon that attacked the village yesterday?" Souta wanted to know. "Why are you being so friendly? He was going to kill us all!"

Inuyasha felt bad at the sound of the boy's words, compelling him to apologize. But before he could get a word in, Kagome beat him to the punch.

"Oh Souta, Inuyasha didn't mean to do yesterday. Not all demons are bad remember? Like Shippo for example."

"Exactly!" Shippo perked.

Souta still looked skeptical, but no longer angered. "Mother was looking for you." he said.

"I'm coming back now."

Souta nodded, then disappeared back through the trees he came through. Kagome looked apologetically at Inuyasha.

"I have to go be a priestess now." She said with a shrug.

"I understand."

Slowly, she removed her hands from his grasp. He frowned, wanting to hold onto her for a little longer.

She took a step back, still looking at him. "You should attack the village more often."

"Huh?" he said, confused.

"Attack the village." She repeated. "Then run. I'd have to come after you. It's my duty." Then she winked.

Inuyasha grinned, understanding what she was indirectly saying. "Will do."

She nodded, then smiled. "I look forward to that then."

Inuyasha watched her as she left, using the same path her brother had. He could feel himself smiling. He was looking forward to that as well.

* * *

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW ppl!! im still watching you sneaks who r trying to get away with reading my story with out reviewing. if you like it: TELL ME! or risk that i'll leave you all hanging in suspense n never finish the tale. n if you guys r flamers, just tone down on the flame. if you dont like it, tell me "calmly" that you dont. sheesh.**

**but to you all that do review, you know Brinvixen luvvs ya!!**

**see ya'll later...**

**Love 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: no way...can it be? another chapter? gasp! yes it is! lol, enjoy!!**

**but before we get into the story, i just have to publically thank two of my readers, for being so supportive n so damn obedient! I mean, JEEZ ppl, what part of "read and review" dont you understand? did you ever hear of the writer who had a story that lots of ppl read and enjoyed, but never told the writer their thoughts? the writer STOPPED writing. take the hint.**

**TheMikoShivae and DearestEli, more power to you. hope you're really enjoying the story. thanks for the love. now, i wont keep you in suspense nemore. enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: No es mio**

* * *

_**Summary**__**: Inuyasha is presented with a one-time opportunity – to become a full demon. With his childhood years, not to mention the first ever reason for hunting down the Shikon Jewel in mind, his choice seems apparent – a no-brainer. But there's a catch. Becoming a demon will mean giving up the life he knows now. In fact, only he will remember his life as a hanyou, while others will now only know him as Inuyasha the youkai. Is he willing to give everything and every**__**one**__** up?**_

**Chapter Nine**

Inuyasha had decided to 'attack' the village the next day. But as he approached, he could sense already that Kagome was no there. He got his explanation soon enough.

"You're Inuyasha right?" The question was asked in a chipper tone.

He looked down to see Shippo smiling up at him. Inuyasha couldn't suppress his grin. "Hey runt."

Shippo immediately frowned. "It's _Shippo!_ You don't hear me picking on your size, do you?" He paused, then added in what he probably thought was a malicious tone, but really just sounded fucking hilarious: "**Giant.**"

Inuyasha held back his laughter. Shippo was still as feisty as ever. He exhaled slowly through his nose to kill his urge to chuckle, before saying: "What's up Shippo?"

Shippo grinned at the sound of his name, and relayed his message: "Priestess Kagome wanted me to tell you that she got called away to a distant village, and won't be returning any time son. But she wants to talk to you when she gets back."

"When will that be?"

Shippo scurried to a nearby tree. "She says there will be an arrow in this tree, and that will tell you she's back. So you should check this tree regularly."

"Thanks Shippo."

"No problem. I just wanna help Priestess Kagome out any way I can." His face took on an expression of sadness. "She's all I have." He added in a quiet voice.

Inuyasha remembered Shippo being an orphan – father killed by the Thunder Brothers – back when he was still a hanyou. He could only imagine how alone Shippo had to have felt when he woke up in Inuyasha's youkai world. Or worse, he probably had to watch his father die again.

Sympathy washed over him, and he headed for the kitsune, ruffling his hair playfully.

"Don't worry. You'll always have Kagome. That's for sure." Inuyasha said reassuringly.

"I sure hope so!" Shippo said smiling again. "She's nice! And so is her family. Anyways, I'm going to go play with Souta now. See ya Inuyasha!"

He watched as the little fox demon scampered away, reminding him of a ball of fluff floating on the wind. He grinned. "See ya runt." He said under his breath.

Kagome was gone for a total of seven days: the longest seven days in existence. Inuyasha ran out of things to do fast. He couldn't bother tracking those three goofballs he once considered 'friends', and although Naraku's house was okay, he never wanted to stay there too long, easily annoyed by Kanna's never-ending advances. He already told himself he wasn't going to sleep with her again: a promise that was actually pretty easy to uphold. Even if Naraku's house triggered his sleeping youkai – the atmosphere was too much for him _not_ to – the awful lay was too centered in his mind when he was there for him to lose control _that much._ The head made it tempting, but the lousy fuck that followed didn't make it worth it.

Of course Kanna didn't know why Inuyasha was suddenly pushing her away, and she seemed pretty pissed about it. But hey, that wasn't his deal.

Then finally, that arrow pierced the tree.

He saw her the very next day, simulating an attack not necessary. She appeared to be looking for him anyway. Or at least, he **wanted** her to be walking in the forest looking for him.

He was actually stooping in a bush, hidden from her sight. He waited until she walked passed him before jumping out and grabbed her waist, accompanying that with a vicious- sounding snarl.

Bad move. Even though her reaction was the desired effect he had hoped for: she had given a frightened yelp and definitely looked terror-stricken. But apparently, going through her little head was the fact that she was under siege, and spun around fast to face her attacker, firing a powerful miko blast from her palms.

It wasn't until Inuyasha was groaning on the ground that she realized what she did. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, her tone concerned as she knelt down beside him. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry? I thought you were a demon!"

Inuyasha managed to give her a small grin. "I _am _a demon."

"You know what I mean. You scared me."

"That was the plan. Didn't think you'd **attack** me though–"

"_Sorry!_"

"I'm fine Kagome." He got off the ground and smiled. "See."

Kagome nodded and stood up as well, brushing off the dirt on his shoulder. Then she gestured for him to walk with her. She told him the abbreviated version of her trip: a village had been under demon attack due to the defiling of their most important shrine. Too many demons for the slayers to handle. Slayers made Inuyasha think of Sango, but the chances that she and Kagome met were slim. Kagome said that she helped exterminate the demons, then purified the shrine.

"So…did you miss me?" Inuyasha asked teasingly after she finished.

She gasped, blushed some, then snorted. "You wish."

"Aw come on Ka-go-may, you knew you missed me a little."

She smiled. "I like when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Stretch out my name like that: _Ka-go-may._ It's nice. And familiar, but nice comes first."

Inuyasha longed to talk to her about _why_ it was familiar. But he didn't know how to bring it up with her without seeming…well, insane is a nice way to put it. He could only hope she'd bring it up with him soon enough.

Her smiled grew some. "So…did you miss me?" she teased right back.

Part of him wanted to scoff and tell her no, but the other part – the bigger part – told him to just be honest.

So he took her hand and squeezed it affectionately. Then, looking her straight in the eye, and speaking with the utmost sincerity: "More than you can imagine."

Her face turned crimson. Then murmured quietly: "I missed you a lil' bit too."

"Oh I know." Inuyasha said proudly.

"Inuyasha!"

---

In the weeks that followed, Inuyasha went to see Kagome. Not necessarily every day, but enough to say with confidence that they were spending a significant amount of time together. He'd go for her, or sometimes, Shippo would come looking for him. Shippo was exactly the same as Inuyasha remembered, but it was obvious that the little fox demon didn't remember him at all.

The same – thankfully – couldn't be said for Kagome. Though it was clear she didn't remember him completely, they would be hanging out and they'd do something or he'd say something and she fall quiet, murmur something about her past and how she wished she could remember it more. Or how things looked so familiar to her, yet so unclear. Then she shake her head and tell hi not to worry about it, and immediately fall back into previous conversation. Inuyasha still waited for the day when Kagome would _want_ to talk about it. He sure had a lot to say.

He had been lying on his back in a grassy plain, cloud-watching, when he heard the sound of scurrying coming his way. He looked up just in time to she his favourite kitsune grinning at him.

"Hey Shippo." He said pleasantly.

"Hiya Inuyasha!" Shippo relied brightly.

"Does Kagome want to see me?"

"She does, but not now. She's meeting with her friends right now."

"Friends?"

"Well…one friend, and her family. It's this pretty demon slayer named Sango she met in the far away village she went to a while back, remember?"

Inuyasha vaguely remembered that specific trip, but he certainly remembered that demon slayer. "Sango, you said?"

"Yup. Ya know her?"

_I did, once upon a time._

Shippo scurried away, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts. He wanted to see Sango, just to see how she was doing. Yet the last time they met, back before his youkai transformation, she had said some pretty powerful words. Words not to be taken lightly, whether she remembered saying them or not.

Still his curiosity got the better of him, and he headed towards the village by treetop, wanting to keep out of sight. He stopped when he was near enough to see the meet and greet.

There was Kagome, laughing with undoubtedly Sango – he couldn't mistake her athletic form and brown hair with anyone else. But the two weren't alone. A male stood behind Sango – almost in a protective way – with a hand resting on her shoulder, a staff in his other hand.

Inuyasha gasped.

Standing behind undoubtedly Sango was undoubtedly _Miroku!_

There was no mistaking the hair, the attire. The only thing that was different was the fact that he no longer kept his hand wrapped, seeing as though there was no longer a wind tunnel to keep covered. And if he wasn't convinced yet, Inuyasha noticed the hand once resting on Sango's shoulder was now creeping down to her bottom – a classic Miroku move.

One rub was all it took for nature to take its course. Sango slapped him in the usual fashion – a classic Sango move. Some things would never change.

He began picking up on their conversation due to his enhanced hearing:

_"You keep your hands away from there!"_

_"But Sango my dear, we're married now. Aren't I allowed to affectionately caress my wife?"_

Married! Wife! When did **that** happen? Sure Miroku had proposed to Sango once upon a time, but Inuyasha hadn't thought they would go through with it.

_"Of course you can caress me…but appropriately. You can't be doing those things in front of Ichigo. He's only a child."_

_"Just a child, meaning he has no idea what's happening anyway. Besides, shouldn't he see how much I love you?"_

_"Humph. I don't know about you, but I do __**not**_ _want to be responsible for the corruption of our child."_

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. No fucking way. Not only were they married, but they had a son too? When did all of this go down? Had his eyes been closed at the time?

It was then Inuyasha indeed noticed a small boy, about four or five, with brown hair and wide and innocent indigo eyes, playing with Shippo. Then the kid laughed, showing off his brand new baby teeth. Inuyasha caught himself smiling. Gross as it may be, Sango and Miroku make a handsome little boy.

Just then, from leaning out of the tree to peer at the child, the branch he was sitting on gave way, and snapped before he could react to it. Before he knew it, he was face down in the ground.

"Fucking branch." He cursed after he hit the groud.

He was fixing to get up before he heard rustling of bushes. Kagome soon appeared over the top of the shrubs. "Stay down, they'll see you." She warned. Then she smiled in amusement. "I know you'd come spy on me. Poor little youkai, can't live without can you."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Don't get cocky."

"You'll come later on tonight right? You have to wait until everyone else in town has gone to bed. But you'll come right?" He nodded, and her smile grew. "That's good, because I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

"A surprise."

"Really?" he said, instantly intrigued. "What is it?"

She frowned. "I can't tell you! It will spoil the surprise!"

"Please? Can I get a hint?" she shook her head. Now he frowned. "Ka-go-may."

She shook her head, giggling now. "You'll just have to wait."

He huffed. "I hate waiting."

Kagome only giggled some more. "I'll see you later Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was still pouting when Kagome retreated, but couldn't resist the smile playing on his lips. He shook his head, chuckling.

"What am I going to do about that girl?" he murmured to himself.

One thing was for sure: he was definitely eager for tonight.

* * *

**A/N: cliffies!! dont you just love 'em? thats how you hook ppl on ur stuff: leave 'em hanging.**

**now here comes the bad part. read n review. if you dont, i assure you, i will take my own sweet time posting up the next chapter. n thats just not fair to the readers who DO review. so do it for the good of the other readers. dont disappoint me now guys, cuz i want to hear from all of you.**

**still watching...**

**see ya next chapter!!**

**Love 3**

**PS - aw damn, im just too nice...okay, i promise i wont take very long to update. but i'd still appreciate the reviews. gracias!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: whoa! u all went crazy with the reviewing for the last chapter huh. or maybe its because i threatened to discontinue. lol!! doesnt matter what inspired it, but it made me very happy. and wen im very happy, i update! so here you go!**

* * *

_**Summary**__**: Inuyasha is presented with a one-time opportunity – to become a full demon. With his childhood years, not to mention the first ever reason for hunting down the Shikon Jewel in mind, his choice seems apparent – a no-brainer. But there's a catch. Becoming a demon will mean giving up the life he knows now. In fact, only he will remember his life as a hanyou, while others will now only know him as Inuyasha the youkai. Is he willing to give everything and every**__**one**__** up?**_

**Chapter Ten**

Nightfall came soon after that. Inuyasha waited patiently for every light in the little houses of the village to go out before proceeded. The place had become absolutely still – nothing but nightly noises and a random loud snore.

Kagome was waiting eagerly outside the shrine house for him. He noted that she wasn't in her priestess get up, but in only a dark blue kimono that stopped mid-thigh.

"Shouldn't priestess where more than that?" he teased.

"This is what I sleep in Inuyasha. No one but me would know this is what I wear to bed."

"Aww, are you letting me in on a secret."

She rolled her eyes, but was grinning from ear to ear. "Come. Let me show you the surprise."

"Where is it?" he asked, half expecting it to be some grand stature that would be staring him in the face, or something along those lines.

"In here." She said, gesturing to the shrine door.

Kagome stepped in, and Inuyasha after. But as soon as he was inside, his body shook with unbearable pain. He felt like he was being eaten from the inside as his limbs were pulled in directions they weren't supposed to go. It hurt all over. He fought the urge to howl, looking around to see what exactly was attacking him. But his vision had left him, the pain fucking with his sight. _What the hell is this!_

Then, just when he was contemplating killing himself just to end all this mind-numbing pain, the feeling began to subside. His vision returned to him first, then his consciousness. He realized he was lying on the floor, on his back. His breathing was heavy and labored, and his bangs clung to his sweaty forehead.

Kagome was kneeling next to him, clasping one of his hands in bother of hers. Her eyes were closed and she was murmuring something under her breath. He could see a blue aura around her, and he determined that she was praying. Then he realized the aura was around him as well.

"What's going on Kagome?" he asked, his voice sounding weak.

She remained still for another couple of moments, then opened her eyes. She plunged right into an apology. "I am so sorry Inuyasha. I completely forgot about the seal on this house."

"Seal?"

Kagome nodded. "We get demons coming through here regularly, so I put a seal on the house so that in the event a demon manages to enter, he will immediately feel a searing pain. It's pretty effective: a couple demons have already died in here."

"Yeah, it is pretty effective." Inuyasha grumbled, still feeling tension in his joints.

"I've put a barrier around you, so that you're immune from the seal, but we have to keep physical contact at all times. Stand up with me."

They stood together, Kagome still holding his hand. Inuyasha felt unsteady on his feet, but he remained poised. "That's one hell of a seal Kagome. You're a pretty powerful priestess."

"Thank you. Now…look at this."

She pulled him to the actual shrine placed at the center of the back wall. Placed on a high pedestal, sitting comfortably in the center of a pillow, was the Sacrel Jewel. It glowed, shiny and pure, with its own glossy aura. For a second, Inuyasha felt his youkai waking, tell him to snatch the jewel and make off with it, but then he felt Kagome squeeze his hand, and he came back to his senses.

She nodded to the item placed below the jewel, and he followed her line of vision. Beneath it was a sword holder, and sitting on the top, was a weapon he knew very well.

"Tessaiga." He murmured.

Kagome smiled. "I knew you'd appreciate this."

"Where'd you get it from? How'd you come across this?"

"A couple of hunters in my village brought it back to me one day. I'm not sure where they got it from, but they figured I know what to do with it. I was surprised to know it needed no purifying. But it definitely made this village all the more popular with the youkai. Did you know that next to the jewel, this is the most sought out item by your kind? It makes no sense though, because–"

"–because demons can't wield it." Inuyasha finished for her. "Because it's a sword of protection, not destruction."

Kagome nodded approvingly. "You know about this sword then."

_More than enough, _he thought solemnly. Staring at what was once his sword in its rusty form, he felt – not for the first time though – a nostalgic feeling wash over him. He yearned to take it, watch it change into its magnificent form, then slaughter a couple hundred demons at once with his Wind Scar, just for old times sake. But he wouldn't be able to touch it: he had seen Sesshomaru try. There wasn't much else to do but gaze.

"They found this sword with a drawing you know: a drawing of its master." She said, interrupting his thoughts and tugging on his arm so that he kneel down. Now stooping on the floor, Kagome nodded to the closed book on the floor.

"Put your hand on my back." She whispered.

He followed suit, and watched her as she held the book with both hands, before methodically flipping through pages, until she finally rested on one. Showing him the specific page, Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat.

"Kagome…" he started quietly.

"I know, its weird." She whispered back.

Weird wasn't quite the word Inuyasha was going for. There, drawn on the page, was an image of a human, holding the Tessaiga. It was in its regular form, but the human held it proudly. The human himself was young in appearance, clad in full red, with long dark hair and brown eyes. The words written in the corner read "the inu-hanyou."

Inuyasha was staring at a picture of himself.

"He looks like you, don't you think?" she continued in hushed tones.

"He would." He murmured. "This is me."

---

Kagome still hadn't said a word to Inuyasha. After his quiet declaration, Kagome's jaw had dropped slightly, then she seemed to go into a state of shock. She closed the book and returned it to where it had been. Then she took his hand and led him out of the shrine house. They walked silently side by side towards the river. Now they sat along the edge, and she still hadn't uttered a word.

Inuyasha wanted to say something to the silent priestess, but wasn't sure what would be right. He could easily say that he had been joking with her when he said that was him in the drawing, but it was too late for that. He didn't know how the picture came about, but there had to be a reason that she had it. There had to be a reason why Kagome remembered snippets of their past. There was no turning back now.

Finally, she spoke. She sound flustered. "That can't be you Inuyasha. That picture is of a human. You're a demon. That's the previous wielder of the Tessaiga. You couldn't hold it if you wanted to."

"It's a picture of a hanyou, Kagome."

"All the same. You're a youkai, are you not?" She didn't wait for him to answer: "That just proves it all. It can't be you. It just can't be."

Inuyasha waited patiently for her to finish. She blabbered on some more about nothing in particular, still trying to a prove her point of why that wasn't him, before she fell silent again. She then she turned to face him, looking at him expectantly.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Before we get into that Kagome, we have to talk about something else."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Remember those times you felt like you've met people, and they seemed familiar to you, like you've known them before?"

"Yes."

"Tell me who they are."

"Well its strange, but Shippo is one. When I hold him in my arms, it feels so natural, like I've done it countless times before. And then there was Sango, and stranger still, her husband Miroku, who I met only today. And of course, there's you."

Inuyasha wasn't surprised at her selection: those were their past travelling companions. "What if I told you, they're familiar to you, because you've known those people – and myself – once upon at time."

"I-I-I wouldn't know what to say." She looked frightened.

"Keep an open mind here Kagome. The truth is, you knew us all once."

"That's impossible. How?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's too long a story. But that's why we seem familiar. And that's why I'm the one in the picture. When we met back then, I was a hanyou."

"What? Inuyasha–" she shook her head vigorously. "You're wrong."

"Listen to me Kagome. You wanted to know about your past. You wanted to remember. I'm trying to help you remember. You were from a different time that the rest of us. You came down a well."

"Bone Eater's well." She murmured to herself.

Inuyasha nodded encouragingly. "Exactly. And you found me pinned to a tree. You released me. That's where it started. The jewel shard broke, and we were trying to get all the pieces back. That's how we came across everyone else. On our journey to find jewel shards."

He thought he saw a glimmer of recognition on her face, but it quickly disappeared. "No, no. What you're saying is insane. If we all knew each other, how come only you and I remember? Why doesn't anyone else?"

Inuyasha knew why _he_ remembered, but he still hadn't figured out why Kagome did. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Kagome! The flower."

She looked at him in confusion: "I don't follow."

"It's the lily. The night before I changed into a demon, I gave you a pink lily, and asked you not to forget me. That's why!"  
Kagome looked alarmed. "The night before you…what?!"

Inuyasha could tell her was losing her. He held onto her shoulders firmly and pulled her closer.

"Come on Kagome, you remember. I know you do. It doesn't sound that crazy. You remember some of it, don't you?"

Kagome looked at him, her face scrunched in confusion and concentration. He searched her face, looking for something – anything – that would indicate that she remembered, but he found none. Then she collapsed in a burst of tears, crying to his chest.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She stammered out between tears. "I don't remember. I want to remember so badly, but…I just…don't…."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her body. Funny, how when she was attacking him the first they met in this world, she seemed like such a powerful young woman. Now, as he held her close, she seemed so fragile.

"It's okay Kagome." He murmured soothingly. "You don't have to remember."

She shook her head vigorously and looked back up at him. "It's not fair!" she said in frustration. "It all sounds so familiar. I know I know it, I just…." She wiped her eyes. "I don't know it. I know it, but I don't. It's all so confusing."

"It's okay Kagome." He repeated, now feeling guilty for putting all that pressure on her in the first place. "It's not that important."

Her face was a picture of innocence. "You promise?"

He shrugged. The old witch had told him that no one would remember. Why was he badgering Kagome, just because she seemed to be missing a few pieces of the puzzle? The point is she wasn't supposed to remember. That's how it would have to be.

"I promise." He told her.

She nodded. "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

He tenderly stroked the side of her face. "You don't have to be."

She gave him a weak smile. "You know, you really aren't like any other demon I've encountered."

"Well if you treated them like you treated me the first time we met, they wouldn't be alive long enough for you to see their true colors."

She let out a choked laugh. Then looked up at him shyly, blushing a little. Inuyasha rose an eyebrow. "What's with you?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just realized I really like this. I really like being with you. I wish I could remember us before this point."

Inuyasha smiled after that. "I like being with you too Kagome. Even if you don't remember me."

She smiled brighter at that. Then, before she could change her mind, she leaned closer to him and brushed his lips lightly with hers.

Inuyasha felt his heart jump at her touch. She was even redder than before now, looking down meekly in her lap. He grinned, tucked his thumb under her chin to lift her head. Then, just as innocently as she had, he kissed her back.

* * *

**A/N: decided to end the chapter on a cutesy note. after this, it starts getting ugly. some baddies will be popping out. guess what else...i think we're nearing the end (sad face). dont know for sure, but hey...we're going with the wind here.**

**hope ur enjoying the tale so far, see u in the next chapter**

**Love 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: it took me a while to get this chapter just right, and im not even sure if i like it too much yet. I had to split it into chaps. eleven and twelve though, so you get both of them tonight. enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: omg! Rumiko Takahashi said i could own Inuyasha! ...NOT!**

* * *

_**Summary**__**: Inuyasha is presented with a one-time opportunity – to become a full demon. With his childhood years, not to mention the first ever reason for hunting down the Shikon Jewel in mind, his choice seems apparent – a no-brainer. But there's a catch. Becoming a demon will mean giving up the life he knows now. In fact, only he will remember his life as a hanyou, while others will now only know him as Inuyasha the youkai. Is he willing to give everything and every**__**one**__** up?**_

**Chapter Eleven**

Naraku smiled seductively as the girl on his lap blushed profusely.

"Do you want me to?" he whispered in his ear.

His left hand long slipped under her skirt, and was now making preparation to enter her body. She giggled as his fingers brushed against her flesh.

"Yes Naraku." She replied obediently.

Naraku was about to do it too, before his bedroom door slid open, loudly.

"**NARAKU!!"**

Naraku sighed in frustration. "Kanna. Can't you see I'm busy."

Kanna didn't listen, now stomping into the room angrily. "I couldn't care less if you're busy!" She screeched. "It's time for you to **un**-busy yourself."

She glared at his female companion, which immediately made her get off of Naraku's lap. He growled in irritation, and grabbed her wrist before she could get too far. Then he turned his irritation Kanna.

"You should know better than to burst into my bedroom unannounced." He said in a snarl.

"I'm Kanna, happy now?"

Naraku rolled his eyes at this girl's immaturity. Still, he realized that she wasn't going to leave without getting her point across. Kanna was the only female in this house who didn't adore him to the point of utmost obedience. It was one of the reason he respected Kanna. And only due to that respect he had for her, he sent his companion away. She looked dejected – as she should – but left without a word. Then he turned his attention to the angry female demon.

"This had better be good Kanna." Naraku said. "So what's the problem?"

"You remember how you asked me how Yash was doing, cause you hadn't seen him in a while? Well the truth is, I had no idea. Ever since the first time we fucked, he had been acting really distant. And then when I looked into my mirror to investigate, I got **this!**"

Kanna shoved her hand mirror in Naraku's face. The mirror that allowed her to see all things: past, present and future. Naraku found himself staring at flashes of Inuyasha, a young woman with him: them walking in the forest hand-in-hand, laughing together by a body of water, watching the stars at night. His eyes narrowed on the young woman: petite frame, long dark hair, warm chocolate colored eyes.

As Kanna watched his smile grow, she hissed: "You're not supposed to lust after the woman Naraku, I want you to **kill her!**"

"Who is she?" Naraku wanted to know.

Kanna scoffed. "I don't know. And I don't really give a flying fuck either. I just want her dead."

Naraku shook his head, still smiling. "Kanna, you're so abrasive sometimes. You want to kill her, because…?"

"Because she's corrupting my poor Yash!"

Naraku nodded, but not really listening to anything Kanna was saying, his eyes still trained on the beautiful girl. Then he looked up at Kanna.

"Go fetch Sesshomaru." He commanded.

"**What?! Naraku!** What does _Sesshomaru _have to do with **anything!** Are you going to **kill **this wench or **not!**"

"I want to find out more about her first. Fetch me Sesshomaru first, let me talk to him, and then I'll see what happens next."

Kanna looked at him incredulously. Then, she growled menacingly before leaving the room. Naraku knew she was going to go find Sesshomaru. She may not be completely under his control, but she knew when to obey him. He smiled at the reflection in the mirror, now as he stared at her sitting in his lap, his arms around her slender frame. _Inuyasha has good taste in women, _he thought with a smile.

Then he noticed something resting on the female's chest. It was attached to a chain around her neck: a round, pinkish-colored ornament. It appeared to have some form of aura around it. It was something Naraku had never seen before.

_What is that?_

---

_The feeling of evil was pressing at her from all sides. There was a man standing before her. His appearance was that of a handsome male: with long dark hair and smouldering dark eyes. But it was he the evil was coming from. His demonic aura was so strong, she felt immovable because of it. She could only watch as he came towards her, an evil smirk on his face. She wanted to run, but was frozen by fear. Then, once he was close enough, he stroked the side of her face with one finger._

_"You will be mine Kagome. Inuyasha won't save you."_

Kagome gasped, and realized she was breathing very hard. She looked frantically around the room, looking for the youkai of her dreams, but he was nowhere to be found. She told herself to calm down, and that it was only a _dream_. But her heart would slow, and tears of fear stung in her eyes. She got off her futon and ran out of the house.

"Inuyasha!" she called in her loudest whisper as she headed to the start of the forest. She hoped he hadn't gone too far. "Inuyasha!" she repeated, a bit louder than before.

There was a shuffling noise from the trees, then: "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha," she said in relief as he revealed himself from the bushes. "Inuyasha I had a dream…no, a nightmare. And I'm afraid."

He could see that plainly from her expression. "It was only a dream Kagome."

She shook her head. "I wasn't any ordinary dream. Please, will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be by myself, please?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright. If it makes you feel better."

She smiled gratefully, before turning back to her personal house - the priestess gets her own housing for whenever she needs to pray, purify, and other personal activities – and going inside, Inuyasha following behind. She climbed back into the futon, and slipped under the sheets. Inuyasha sat with his back against a wall and slipped out of his red jacket, ready to drift back into to sleep.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Would it be okay…if…if you lied over here, next to me?"

Inuyasha's eyes flew open at that. Kagome's expression was dead serious. Yet Inuyasha couldn't trust himself to lie next to her and just _sleep_. Ever since their first kiss, a couple of days ago, his lusts for her were building with each day. And every day he had to fight them off. Kagome had to remain pure at all times, for fear of the corruption of the jewel. And Inuyasha knew that even though he cared about Kagome deeply, his lustful youkai side was the one that was acting up. Lying next to her, inhaling her scent, would be result in sexual suicide.

And yet he wanted to protect her, wanted to make her feel less afraid. If he could just lie next to her long enough for to fall asleep, he could get back up and go back to his corner before he completely lost control of his senses. Deciding that that would be the smarter route to go, he crossed the room and climbed into the small futon next to her.

However, as soon as he had laid down, the triggers for his lust went off. Their bodies were almost pressed together, with no room on the futon to roll away. He inhaled her tantalizing scent, and felt his head spinning the more he did. He could feel his youkai telling him to take her while she slept, but he restrained the feeling.

He looked down at her face. She seemed to be sleeping now, but her face was scrunched in pain, as if she was having another nightmare. He wanted to move away from her, now that she was sleeping again. But her frightened and pained expression stopped him from doing so. Then suddenly, she let out a soft whimper, and clutched onto the front of his shirt. Inuyasha tried to suppress the groan turning in his throat. He tried to make her let go of him without touching her – by shifting away – but it only made her hold on tighter, and shift closer to him. He clenched his hands into fist to prevent himself from touching her flawless skin, the curves of her body. He clenched them tighter as he felt his lust trying to invade his mind and take control of his senses. Finally, needing some form of release by now, he let out a frustrated growl.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open almost instantly, and she looked up at him. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't trust himself to speak. But she was waiting for a response. "Kagome." He said quietly, hearing his voice had indeed gotten huskier. Bad sign.

Kagome saw that she was holding onto the front of Inuyasha's clothing, not to mention his body language told him that he was resisting something: his head angled away from hers, his closed fists, his biting on his bottom lip. He wasn't even looking at her, his eyes shut tight.

It didn't take Kagome long to put it together that what he was resisting was _her_. She thought for a moment that she had done something wrong against him, and asked about it.

"No." he said hoarsely. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Then what's wrong?" she asked innocently.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and Kagome gasped as she saw them phasing between their normal amber state and the blood red color that they took when his youkai was acting up. He roughly grabbed her wrist, causing her to gasp at the contact, and dragged her hand down his chest towards his pants. Kagome gasped once again when she felt his large member, throbbing underneath her touch. She removed both hands – the one in his grasp as well as the one on his chest – immediately.

He shivered. "_That's _what's wrong."

---

Naraku watched the mirror eagerly, embracing the feeling of voyeurism. There was Inuyasha, lying next to that woman, clearly hard as nails, while she her expression remained one of innocence. It was obvious she was pure as the snow, untouched by any man. For now at least: Naraku doubted he'd be able to keep control over himself for much longer.

Just then, Kanna burst through the door once more, this time, with Sesshomaru behind her.

"Are you happy now?" she hissed.

Naraku smiled. "Sesshomaru, how nice it is to see you."

Sesshomaru looked at him tentatively. "Kanna said you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, yes, I do. Please, tell me what you make of this girl…"

Naraku showed him the mirror. At his words, the mirror closed in on only the female.

Sesshomaru examined it briefly, then said: "She's a priestess, and the sworn guardian of the Shikon No Tama."

"He's cheating on me with a **priestess!**" Kanna bellowed.

Naraku smiled. "As it were, Sesshomaru. Your younger brother has been spending a quality amount of time with this priestess. But that is of no importance to me." He said carelessly, making Kanna's face go red with rage. "Tell me more about the…Shikon No Tama, you called it."

Sesshomaru looked surprised. "Surely a youkai so in love with power like yourself would know of the sacred jewel."

"I scold myself for not being more informed. Tell me of it."

"Well the Shikon No Tama, or the scared jewel, is one that was born of a miko and a youkai. Before any of us came into existence, a young but powerful miko named Midoriko was engaged in a battle with a powerful youkai. When she realized her demise was near, she sealed her soul, along with the demon's used her miko powers. The sealing is what birthed the jewel, their souls still battling on inside it. As a result, the jewel can switch between being pure – due to Midoriko. Or impure, due to the demon's soul. It's state all depends on who is using it."

Sesshomaru nodded to the girl in the mirror. "She is its protector right now. A very powerful miko: she almost mirrors Midoriko. I must admit, I've never seen anyone with a soul so pure. Corruption of the jewel wouldn't be easy. Especially since you'd have to taint her first."

Naraku grinned as he looked in the mirror again. "I think our good friend Yash is about to take care of that for us now. She won't be pure for much longer."

Kanna picked up on the irony. "You mean he's going to **fuck her!**"

"So it seems." Naraku said teasingly. "Thank you Sesshomaru, for your information."

Sesshomaru nodded, then left. Naraku looked at Kanna's red face and chuckled.

"This isn't **fucking funny!**"

"Kanna, calm down. I've got a plan you're sure to love. Will you listen to me?"

He left it as an open question, not forcing her to partake. He could easily pull it off without her, but knew that she'd want to be a part of the fun.

Kanna looked at him curoisuly, her face no longer red, and nodded. Naraku smiled as he told of her of his plans. By then end of his idea, Kanna was smiling as well.

* * *

**A/N: there you go...hope you like it. please review this chapter separate from the next one (unless you're going to comment about both in one review) either way i'd like to hear about both chapters, especially since i feel wobbly about this one. hope you guys liked it anyway.**

**see you in the next chappie**

**Love 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hey...(sniff sniff) do you guys smell that? it smells like something citrus-y (sniff sniff) hmm...it reminds me of a lemon!! you guys have been warned...i hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: Takahashi still wont return my calls, so i still dont own.**

* * *

_**Summary**__**: Inuyasha is presented with a one-time opportunity – to become a full demon. With his childhood years, not to mention the first ever reason for hunting down the Shikon Jewel in mind, his choice seems apparent – a no-brainer. But there's a catch. Becoming a demon will mean giving up the life he knows now. In fact, only he will remember his life as a hanyou, while others will now only know him as Inuyasha the youkai. Is he willing to give everything and every**__**one**__** up?**_

**Chapter Twelve**

Kagome didn't know what to say. A grand amount of time seemed to elapse before she attempted to speak: "Inu…Inuyasha, I…"

"Don't worry about it." He told her. "Go back to sleep."

"But Inuyasha–"

"Don't waste time trying to fix things you can't control. Just go back to sleep, I'll be fine."

Kagome lay watching Inuyasha. He seemed to be suffering. She wanted to ease the pain, but the only seemingly possible way was to be intimate with him. But she couldn't – she had to remain pure for the sake of the Shikon Jewel.

Still she couldn't bear to see Inuyasha scrunch up his face anymore. She reached out and stroked his arm. "Inuyasha–"

His hand flew back to her wrist again, clenching it tightly. "**Don't.** Do that."

While he held onto her wrist, she moved closer to him so that every inch of her body was touching his. With her free hand, she slipped it underneath his shirt, tracing her fingers over the contours of his sculpted abdomen. The youkai inside him growled with pleasure. But Inuyasha felt her lips on his neck, he asked her to stop.

"No." she replied.

He growled, but it wasn't out of irritation. He had long released her other hand, and now had both underneath his clothes, slipping around to his back.

"_Kagome_," he said darkly. "Do not provoke me."

She stopped, and moved away from his neck so she could look him in the eye. He didn't look angry, even if he sounded it. She pulled her arms slowly from underneath his shirt, and reached up to hold his face gently in her palms. She leaned closer, and kissed him once.

"Kagome–" she kissed him again, cutting off the rest of his sentence. "Kagome hang on." He said quickly when she pulled apart.

"Inuyasha, please don't stop me. I don't want to stop you, so please don't stop me."

"Kagome, this is different. This isn't just us kissing."

"I know." She said with a small smile. "I want it to be different."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." He whispered after she kissed him again.

"No more talking." She told him fiercely. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him on top of her. "Either we're doing this or we're not."

As far as Inuyasha was concerned, 'not' was out of the question now that he was on top of her. He kissed her this time, passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth to meet hers. She locked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His hands went into her kimono, separating it and pulling it off so that her bare body was now exposed.

She gasped as his kiss left her mouth and travelled down to her neck, then to one full breast. His tongue rolled around her flesh before he took the nipple into his mouth, milking her for all she was worth. Kagome let out a spontaneous giggle, his tongue tickling her skin as he moved between the two breasts. Then she felt his tongue travel away from her bosom, down the center of her stomach. His hands grasped the band of her skirt, pulling it down over her hips, before removing it completely.

His hands now held onto her waist, as he let his tongue travel passed her navel, further down between her thighs. Before she could ask what he was doing now, she felt his tongue brush against her flesh.

A breathless moan left her throat. She could feel that powerful organ dancing over her, languidly, making her shiver. His tongue grazed her clit, before his whole mouth consumed her meat, sucking her tenderly. She bit down on her bottom lip to fight off another moan – as to not wake anyone. She bit on it till it hurt. Yet she couldn't resist a squeal when she felt his gentle nibbling. She tried to squirm away from his touch to regain composure. But he grabbed hips firmly, preventing her from escaping. Now his tongue dipped between her folds, exploring her, tasting her. She bit on her bottom lip harder, her body tensing. She grabbed onto the sheets, crushing them between her fingers. His tongue continued to swirl around inside her, driving her crazy, until she let out a climatic moan, her body shivering with her orgasm.

Inuyasha resurfaced, grinning at her. "Felt good?"

She let out a long breath. "Very good." She said breathlessly.

Kagome watched him as he removed his pants, and her eyes dropped to his rod, long and hard. Her hand flew through her mouth, eyes wide in fear.

He chuckled at her face as he climbed over her, whispering in her ear. "I know it looks imposing, but I won't hurt you."

"Inuyasha…aahh." She dragged as she felt his rod entering her body slowly.

He chuckled again as he watched her face scrunch with passion, as she bit down hard on her bottom lip. He eased out of her completely, then held her waist firmly, pushing back slowly into her body again. He smiled, repeated the action, loving as her breathing became ragged, her hands clawing at his back. He kissed her, eased inside her as far as he could go. She moaned in his mouth, grabbed hold of his bottom lip with her mouth, then groaned with anguish as he pulled out of her again.

"You're teasing me." She said breathlessly.

"I'm making you more accustomed to it." He said gruffly.

Hearing the difference in his voice, she looked up at him. Seeing his eyes redden, she touched the temple of his forehead, instantaneously clearing his head of the lust trying to control him. "Don't transform." She commanded softly. "I want you to look at me and see me. Not some girl, but me."

In an instant, Inuuyasha felt as if the youkai in him had disappeared completely. Now it wasn't his lustful nature that was powering him, it was his desire for Kagome.

He started pumping inside her, slowly. She could feel every inch of his shaft inside her, pushing deep into her body. Her breathing became heavier than before, soft moans leaving her. He quickened his pace, pumping swiftly into her body, enjoying the feel of her moist, warmth coating him. He leaned over, brushing her lips with a kiss, thrusting even faster into her. Her moans grew, and she locked her legs around his waist, dug her fingers into his back. She sang an orgasmic song with his name in the lead chorus, which only encouraged him to quicken his pace yet again. He tucked his head into the nook of her neck, groaning in her ear, jabbing fiercely, relentlessly into her body. He half expected for his lust to take control of him again, but it never happened. He was energized by his want to please Kagome, not to get off for himself. They moaned and groaned loudly together, taking turns name calling, until they both reached their peaks. He gave one final thrust into her body, letting out a roar of satisfaction. Then collapsed on her, exhausted.

Kagome lay still, feeling like a whole new being. Inuyasha rolled off of her shortly, not willing to crush her. He was glad Kagome had placed whatever form of enchantment on him, or else he would have claimed her mate, and the girl was a fucking priestess. That wouldn't have been pretty. Still, no form of fucking he had experienced since his youkai transformation even came close to that. That was definitely mate-worthy. But more importantly, he was glad had put the spell on him because Kagome was special to him, and he wanted this to be special for her, not for it to be just some random fuck. Turning around to face her, he could tell from her gleeful expression that it had been.

Then she spoke: "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

She giggled. "You think anybody heard us?"

His expression was incredulous. "Who asks that kind of question after fucking?"

"How about a priestess who isn't supposed to engage in congress?" Inuyasha chuckled at her choice of words. "Don't laugh at me Inuyasha."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "You're one of a kind Kagome."

She looked up at him earnestly. "You are too Inuyasha. You're nothing like any other demon I've encountered."

"We've had this conversation before…." He said with a chuckle.

She shrugged. "I know, but I guess its because its so true."

Inuyasha looked at her, and noticed that her expression had saddened. "Kagome? Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…." She looked up at him, and smiled. "I'm just glad I have you. Sometimes I feel lonely, or sad, and scared. It's not easy having to protect the most sought out items by every youkai in the area. And still, I have to do it alone…."

Inuyasha wondered if Kikyo felt this way. If that's why she always seemed so sad. He didn't want that for Kagome. He held her tighter: "You don't have to be alone. I'll protect you. I promise."

"I couldn't ask that of you."

"You don't have to. I want to. I don't want to hear you talk about being sad and alone. You'll always have me Kagome, I promise."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's handsome face, his beautiful golden eyes reflecting a genuine emotion. Happy tears stung her eyes. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Of course." Then he smiled teasingly. "Now, are you all rested up? Cause I'm all about a round two."

"_Inuyasha!_"

---

Kagome slowly awoke the next morning, a wide smile on her face. Her body still felt extremely exhausted from last night. Round two seemed to merge into rounds three and four. Inuyasha's demon blood must mean he's also insatiable. When he finally rolled over and started snoring, she finally decided to sleep as well. She knew that it had to be late into the afternoon now, but she felt well rested anyway.

She rolled over slowly, noticing that the space next to her was empty. She sat up slowly, holding up the sheet to cover her nudity, her hair cascading over her shoulder. The little hut was empty. Inuyasha wasn't anywhere. But before she could wonder about where he would have gone off to, a painful jolt shot to her heart, a feeling of dread taking over her pleasant mood. Something wasn't right.

_The jewel!_ At the thought she flew out of the bed and slipped into her discarded clothing, not having enough time to find cleaner. She had to check on the jewel. Had she tainted it with last night's activities?

Pulling her hair into a bun and securing it with her flower comb, she went to the shrine house, already worried as she could see the anti-demon seal that she had embedded on it was now gone. And when she stepped inside of it, her worst fears had been realized.

The Shikon no Tama was missing.

Her hands flew to her mouth and she shook her head violently. "No, it can't be…" she ran outside, and screamed: "**Inuyasha!**"

His reply was almost immediate: "Kagome!"

She spun around to see him running towards her frantically, his face a picture of fear, probably similar to her own expression. Still she embraced him tightly, and he returned the gesture. After a moment of holding each other, she spoke, her tone frantic:

"Inuyasha, the jewel is gone! It's been stolen! The seal is gone, so anyone could have gotten in. And I think it's been tainted!"

"I know Kagome." He said. "I was just tailing the demon a while ago. His name is Naraku."

"You know him?"

"Unfortunately I do. But I had no idea he was even interested in the jewel. Apparently now he is. I was chasing him, but then he told me that Kanna was coming after you, and that she was going to kill you in your sleep. I couldn't live with that, so I had to come back to check. But now I see you're fine: it was just a trick."

"Inuyasha, we can't let this Naraku character get very far. We must go after him."

Inuyasha nodded. "I know, let's go."

He took her hand and dragged her along into the deepest parts of the forest – sections of forest she had never ventured into. She stayed close to him, that feeling of dread beginning to mix with one of fear. Then suddenly he stopped.

She was about to ask what was wrong, but before she could, he whispered to her: "He's just beyond here, I can smell him. Kagome, we cannot go in there together. Stay here alright."

Kagome shook her head. "No Inuyasha I can't. The jewel is _my _responsibility. I must be the one to retrieve it."

"If he's already absorbed it, there's nothing you can do about it Kagome. Besides, didn't I promise to protect you? I couldn't live with myself if you came to any harm. Now please, wait here, and be very quiet."

Before she could make another rebuttal, Inuyasha gave her a quick squeeze before racing into the darkness that was the forest, leaving her behind. As soon as she could no longer feel his presence next to her, her fear doubled. She told herself to hold it together, but was failing miserably. Everywhere she turned, she could sense the aura of an extremely powerful youkai, filled with unimaginable evil. It was so strong that she pressed herself into a tree to escape it. But it was everywhere, seeping into her...

...coming towards her…

She spun to her left just in time to see someone step into the clearing. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the same man from her dreams. Those eyes were umistakable.

"Who are you!" She demanded of him.

The man smiled, and she could tell immediately that this was the source of the evil. "I am Naraku," He said simply. "And I am your demise."

* * *

**A/N: you know what else I smell: a CLIFFY!! secretly, i know you all love them (sneaky smile) remember now, everyone review on this chapter and the one before it, okay? one of my readers told me i forgot to tell you to review (thnx Dearest Eli) so im telling you now. READ & REVIEW!! i reeli appreciate it.**

**thanx in advance, see you all soon.**

**Love 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:...well, theres a rape scene. i cant promise you'll all love it, cuz...well, rape sux. but alas, i had to do it...in order for the story line to continue. enjoy as much as you can.**

**Disclaimer: no es mio**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Summary**__**: Inuyasha is presented with a one-time opportunity – to become a full demon. With his childhood years, not to mention the first ever reason for hunting down the Shikon Jewel in mind, his choice seems apparent – a no-brainer. But there's a catch. Becoming a demon will mean giving up the life he knows now. In fact, only he will remember his life as a hanyou, while others will now only know him as Inuyasha the youkai. Is he willing to give everything and every**__**one**__** up?**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Naraku simply watched the young miko, as she glared at him. He knew despite her strong and determined outward appearance, inside she was crumbling. He could smell her fear. How he wanted to skip the pleasantries and get right to the point, but as it were, 'pleasantries' were the most important part.

"So, how are you feeling right this moment?" he asked her.

Her eyes narrowed. "I'd feel better once you return my jewel."

"Your…jewel?"

"The Shikon No Tama. I know you have it in your possession. I can sense it near by: give it to me."

Naraku only smiled. "Kagome I don't have your jewel."

"Don't say my name you despicable creature." She hissed.

"You're right: I'd much rather hear you say mine."

She flinched, almost imperceptibly, but Naraku saw it anyway. His smile grew. This wasn't going to be too hard at all. He took a step closer to her.

"You haven't told me Kagome…" he said slowly. "How does it feel to be at the shorter end of the stick? To feel the betrayal of someone you trusted…maybe even loved."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded of him.

"Yash of course." Naraku said.

She flinched again, and Naraku knew he was hitting the mark. "What does Inuyasha have to do with you?" she asked.

"Inuyasha? Is that what you call him? Well, your _Inuyasha_ has betrayed you, and has given you to me."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Ah, but I do Kagome. I know that Inuyasha and I have been friends for a while now. Before he even knew you. And I knew he wanted to possess the Sacred Jewel to become a more powerful youkai. Why do you think he attacked your village so long ago? He was testing your strength, to see whether you'd be an easy kill or not."

"You're lying!" she yelled.

Hearing the tremor in her voice, he knew she was considering his words. Fool. Yet he continued: "He decided you weren't much of a threat. But he knew there would be no way for him to possess the jewel without initial corruption. So he befriended you, in order for you to trust him, and then…he fucked you."

She gasped, her eyes widened in horror. "How…how could you…"

"How could I know that? Kagome dear I know everything. I am Inuyasha's accomplice in this. He was to sleep with you. By making you impure, it made the jewel impure. I stole the jewel for him while you slept, and he met me out here to retrieve it. Then he came back for you so he could hold up his side of the bargain."

"His side?"

"But of course. I wasn't going to help him for nothing. But I wanted no part of the jewel. All I really wanted…" his eyes narrowed seductively. "…was you."

Kagome gasped. Naraku saw her initial motion to run away, so he swiftly blocked her path, moving at amazing speed. She gasped again once she was in his shadow. He smiled at her again.

"Poor, poor Kagome." Naraku said. He grabbed her waist and forcefully pulled her closer to him, letting her feel his turgid erection. "What are you going to do now?"

She resisted his touch, trying to move away from him, but he only tightened his hold on her. "Let me go! Let me _go_!"

"Or what? Are you going to call for you blessed _Inuyasha_, the one that left you here alone, presumably to come after me?"

"I don't believe you! Inuyasha would never do that! He told me he loved me, he told me…" She looked away, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes Kagome, he would. And you know he would. Because at the end of the day, Yash is still a demon. He tricked you, fucked you, the took your jewel for his own personal game. He told you things you wanted to hear, but none of them he felt for himself. He doesn't love you. He doesn't give a flying fuck about you. And then he left you here, weapon-less, for me."

The tears were streaming down her face now. Naraku could smell her pain, feel her heart breaking. He could only imagine the torment she was going through: to hear how her lovely Yash had deceived her. He fed off her pain, his desire for her growing, until he could no longer just hold her.

"Now then," he growled, before attempting to rip the front of her top.

She slipped out of his grasp before he could completely remove it, but he had taken quite enough. He could see her bare shoulder and a large amount of flesh from her breast. He charged for her again, and, fruitlessly, she tried to escape him. He let her run, let her tire herself out, listened to her silent sobs to track her, until he heard her trip and fall.

He pinned her down before she could get up, chuckling as she squirmed beneath him. She grabbed his arm, and he could feel the soft burn of her spiritual powers coming from her palm. But it was weak, and he chided her for it:

"You aren't at your best Kagome. But I don't expect more from a pathetic miko as yourself. Or at least, that's what Yash called you."

He began removing the rest of her clothing, Kagome putting up a hard struggle. But her resistance only excited him more. He sat on top of her and removed his own clothing. Then, when he leaned over to kiss her, she bit his bottom lip. He merely chuckled at her aggression. Then grabbing onto her wrists, he pinned them to the ground.

"No! **No!** Get off of me! Get **off!**"

He smiled at her. "Not until I've had my fill."

She was crying hysterically now, screaming for help. Her screams were music to his ears. He wanted to hear more.

He separated her legs with his own before pushing himself inside her. She screeched in pain at his entrance. He held both of his wrists with one hand and pressed his now free one over her mouth. He started thrusting into her, enjoying her every scream and howl against it all. Her tears poured, and she was having trouble breathing. Naraku didn't care anymore, too caught up in her warmth, the tightness of her fit.

"Is this what Inuyasha felt!" he said in a roar. "This is amazing!"

"**Inuyasha! INUYASHA!**" was Kagome's muffled cry.

Naraku looked down at her. "Calling for your Inuyasha again? Call all you want. He isn't coming sweetheart. He won't come. You will be mine Kagome. Inuyasha won't save you."

He kept pumping into her body, groaning as he did. Soon her resistance withered away, until she lay there, silent and broken. He took this opportunity to remove his hands from her mouth and grab onto her waist, pushing himself in her faster, deeper. She lay there motionlessly, tears still rolling down her cheeks, her face a picture of pain and shame. He would have stayed there all day, pumping into her until she had to squeal with delight at the sensations he was giving her, until he heard the snap.

He knew his time with Kagome had come to a close. It was time to move onto to phase two. Calmly, he got off of her and dressed himself. Then he knelt down to kiss her cheek. She shuddered at his touch.

"I'll come back for you sweetheart."

As he left, he heard her sobbing again.

---

Inuyasha had woken that very morning before Kagome. She was sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her face. He found himself smiling from just looking at her. Last night had been amazing. And not just because Kagome had been such a trooper, keeping up with him to satisfy his large sexual appetite. But because somewhere between the first three goes and the others that followed, the two of them shared a moment he'd hold onto forever:

_Kagome rolled onto her back, her hand on her chest as she tried to steady her breathing, her bottom lip trembling. "Please tell me it's over __**now**__."_

_Inuyasha let out a throaty laugh. "For now it is." He said suggestively._

_"Oh Inuyasha, I think you're trying to kill me."_

_He scooped up her tired body in his arms and pulled her closer to him. "Never that sweetheart. Never that."_

_Kagome smiled and snuggled into his bare chest. They were still for a moment, before she drew back to look him in the eyes._

_"Sometimes I feel like I've known you forever." She told him._

_"Technically, we knew each other before this." He said with a smile._

_"Were we intimate back then?"_

_"No, but we wanted to be." Kagome blushed at the words, making Inuyasha laugh again. "Well, I wanted to. I'm just guessing you wanted to as well."_

_"Probably." She said with a sexy grin._

_He kissed her softly. And when they broke away, Kagome touched the side of his face gently. "Inuyasha?"_

_"Yes?"_

_She took a deep breath, then smiled. "I love you."_

_Inuyasha looked taken aback. "You…love me?"_

"_Yes. I do. Even if I can't remember you from before. Even if you're a demon now. I can't deny these feelings I have for you. I love you…so much."_

"_Kagome…I…you shouldn't…"_

"_Too late, I do. Don't worry though, you don't have to love me as well. I just wanted to tell you."_

_He looked at her surprised. "Are you kidding? I'm crazy about you Kagome. I just can't believe…" A large smile appeared on his face. "Kagome, I love you too. I love you more than anything in this world."_

_Her smile mirrored his own. They kissed again, before Inuyasha's smile turned seductive. "This calls for another go."_

_Kagome giggled and pretended to resist him as he moved over her again. "Inuyasha, I can't keep up!"_

"_I just want to show you how much I love you."_

Inuyasha grinned at the thought. Then he looked down at the young priestess. He now knew why Kagome was here instead of Kikyo. Kikyo might have been his first love, but now what he felt for her wasn't love anymore. Of course he wanted the best for her, and wanted to protect her. But his heart didn't beat faster when he saw her. The butterflies in his stomach didn't come to life at her smile. He didn't feel any overwhelming emotion around her as he did with Kagome. He loved this girl. He had loved her for a long time. But now that it was out in the open, it felt better.

He didn't want to wake her, but couldn't resist planting a long kiss on her forehead. Her smile grew, and she murmured his name in a breathless sigh. She was dreaming of him, just like he had dreamt of her.

He was about to lie back down and wrap his arms around her, willing to sleep for another hour or so just to stay close to her, when he heard a rustling from just outside. Sniffing the air, he smelt a demon's presence. And it was in the village.

He hopped out of the futon. The jewel! The demon was after the jewel! And now, due to their intercourse, the jewel could be tainted due to her impurity. He had to stop whoever was after it out there.

He quickly slipped into his clothing and ran outside. He managed to catch a glimpse of the caper dashing into the forest, fist closed around something. _The jewel._ Inuyasha went after him as fast as he could. As he ran through the forest, he could see the shadow of the thief before him, a great distance separating them. He was going to lose them if he didn't pick it up. They had to have been using the jewel to have such a speed.

_The jewel has been tainted. _The shadow disappeared just as he stepped into a small clearing. Inuyasha couldn't keep up with that speed. He felt guilt-ridden but didn't get much chance to relish in the feeling, as another scent came to him. One that was familiar.

"Naraku?"

"Yash." Naraku said as he stepped into the clearing.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right. "What are you doing here?"

"Doesn't matter much. You won't be here for much longer."

But before he could ask more about it, someone stepped into the clearing as well, standing by Naraku's side. It was Kanna, and she was holding the sacred jewel.

It was like the doors were opening in all directions. Whether Inuyasha was a demon or a hanyou, Naraku would still want the jewel. He was trying to take it while it was in its tainted state. Inuyasha wouldn't let him. He wouldn't let history repeat itself. But as he was going to attack, he mysteriously felt himself weakening by the passing second. Looking at Kanna again, he noticed the mirror in her hand, the smirk on her face.

She was taking his soul.

---

When Inuyasha came to, his initial feeling was surprise. If his soul had been sucked into Kanna's mirror, how was he still alive now? Shouldn't his body be an empty shell somewhere? Then he thought tragically that maybe he **was** an empty shell right now.

Looking around at his surroundings, he recognized he was in Kanna's bedroom, Kanna sitting on her futon, looking up at him. He then realized he was tied to the wall by some invisible force. Try as he might, he couldn't break free from whatever was holding him up there. Kanna only looked on him, amused as he wriggled around.

Finally, frustrated to no end, he glared at her: "What the fuck is going on here Kanna! Where's the jewel?"

"Right here sweetie." She said, showing him the jewel, resting in her palm. "You gonna come down here for it?"

He growled in anger. "What is going on here!"

"I'll tell you what's going on Yash. Look closely at the jewel, see anything strange?"

Inuyasha examined it carefully. It was still round, so he could cross out it having morphed into another shape. And it was still that shiny pink color, and glimmered with the rainbow-colored aura it always did.

He shrugged. "Nothing's changed."

"**Exactly.**"

It dawned on him soon enough. He gasped. "It's still pure!"

She nodded. "Making it impossible for Lord Naraku to wield."

Inuyasha snorted. "He's _Lord_ Naraku now."

"After he possesses the power of this jewel, you'll be calling him **lord** as well."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't understand. I thought–"

"We all thought Yash. We all thought you **fucking** that little slut priestess would taint the jewel." She said that final sentence venomously.

Inuyasha struggled against his invisible bonds again, furious. "**Do not talk about Kagome like that!**" he roared.

"I'll talk about that slut anyway I want to." She shot back. Then she chuckled to herself. "You protecting her name like that will seem useless in a little while."

"And why the fuck is **that**!"

Kanna smiled evilly up at him. "Because when Naraku realized your fuck didn't taint the jewel, he decided his **own** fuck might."

Inuyasha's eyes widened with rage. "You don't mean–"

"Oh yes Yash. Naraku is going to **rape** Kagome."

Inuyasha let out a loud enraged roar. Kanna merely laughed.

"Oh sweetheart, it gets better. Naraku is going to make it seem as if it was **you** who set her up for the rape. That **you** wanted the jewel and asked for his help in acquiring it, and that now that you have it, you were keeping up your half of the deal: to let Naraku take Kagome. Now all that little priestess is going to think is that **you** betrayed her. Isn't that luscious?"

Before Inuyasha could comment, Kanna held up her mirror. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he found himself witnessing on the glass, Naraku over his beloved Kagome, forcing himself inside her. Over and over. Despite the silence of the mirror: he could hear Kagome's cries just from looking at her face. He could feel her pain.

_She's calling for me. But I can't get to her. _He struggled against the bonds again, and groaned in anguish when he still was unable to get free. Kanna laughed manically, enjoying this to no end.

"She'll **hate **you Yash. She'll think **you're** the reason for all her pain and suffering. She'll think **you've **betrayed you. And **that** will corrupt the jewel. Watch."

Inuyasha looked up. As he saw Kagome no longer resisting Naraku, he could see the jewel blackening by the second. _No Kagome! Don't give in!_ He tried to free himself again. He couldn't let this happen. It was just like with Kikyo, and Naraku making it seem as if they betrayed each other. He couldn't let this happen again. He couldn't let this happen to Kagome.

"I'll kill you." He said darkly. "I'll kill you **and** Naraku."

"I'd like to see you try." Kanna said tauntingly.

Suddenly, he felt the bonds beginning to slack. He pulled harder, realizing that his will to save Kagome was freeing him. Finally, they snapped, and he landed on the floor.

Out of surprise, Kanna dropped her mirror, and it shattered on the floor. Inuyasha looked up at her, his anger evident. She seemed to make a notion of begging for forgiveness, but he didn't want to hear it. He charged for her and thrust his hand into her chest, her gasping at the entrance. Once his fingers closed around her heart, he yanked it out. She stared wide-eyed at her beating heart in his palm, until he dug his nails into the organ, crushing it in his hand.

Kanna let out a long scream in pain, before falling lifelessly to the floor. Inuyasha dropped the dead organ on top of her body. Then he kicked her out of spite.

"Told you I'd kill you." He muttered.

He turned and left the room in a sprint. He had to go reach Kagome, before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: theres ur chappie everyone. hope you liked it despite the first part. but i told you, things were going to start getting bad. nehow, i have to mention that what was happening before is happening again. some of you are adding this story to your favorite story list/story alert list again. now, dont get me wrong, im extremely flattered. but hey!! you guys cud do that AND review. im serious. if you rnt going to reivew this story, do not read it anymore. its reeli annoying to get emails of ppl added me to their story alert, but they could take the time to write down a little ditty: "hey, omg! love ur work! keep it up!"**

**that realli sux guys. did you know when authors dont get reviews, they dont write anymore? i'd hate for me to stop writing the story at this point, especially when its getting reeli good. so take the hint: READ & REVIEW. you've been warned.**

**see you soon**

**Love 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: dont own...**

* * *

_**Summary**__**: Inuyasha is presented with a one-time opportunity – to become a full demon. With his childhood years, not to mention the first ever reason for hunting down the Shikon Jewel in mind, his choice seems apparent – a no-brainer. But there's a catch. Becoming a demon will mean giving up the life he knows now. In fact, only he will remember his life as a hanyou, while others will now only know him as Inuyasha the youkai. Is he willing to give everything and every**__**one**__** up?**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Inuyasha didn't have any time to waste. He had to get to Kagome and tell her the truth before Naraku's words seeped in too far. All he could think about was how familiar this all was. Just like Naraku made it seem as if Inuyasha had betrayed Kikyo 50 years into the past, he made it seem as if he had betrayed Kagome as well. Inuyasha growled, feeling his youkai waking in his rage. Naraku just wouldn't quit would he. He'd kill him. He'd fucking kill him.

Inuyasha didn't remember Kanna's room being so far away from the exit of the castle. The mindless females that populated started to come out of their room. As Inuyasha passed each uninterestedly, he peeked into the bedrooms. Seeing the resemblance in the décor, he realized that all the rooms looked the same. There was a good chance that the room he was just in wasn't even Kanna's. Which meant that the route he was taking to get out probably wasn't taking anywhere near the exit.

He growled in irritation, now unsure of his next move. _Damn! What do I do now? _He was tempted to as one of the concubines about the exit, but from the look in their eyes, they all looked dumber than dirt. Apparently Naraku wasn't looking for smarts when he chose his sluts, just looking for a socket to stuff himself in. Fucking bastard.

Another door nearby slid open. When Inuyasha turned to see which other female was going to try entice him into their rooms, he found himself looking at familiar face. It was the dark miko that had taken out his arrows earlier in his journey. Her dark red hair was pinned on top of her head, and her eyes reflected mischief.

_She's a priestess. She has to have **some** brains. _He called to her: "Listen lady, I never caught your name, but I need you to tell me how to get out of this castle."

The woman only smiled – a wicked smile. Inuyasha growled: "As in **now**, I need to get out of here **now!**"

"Need to save your little miko, half-breed?" the woman taunted.

Inuyasha was taken aback at her words. They were familiar to him. Then he remembered: the dark miko that had given the opportunity to become a youkai. She had called him a half-breed when they first encountered her. And she had called Kagome a 'little miko'.

Now looking more carefully at this woman, he saw that her evil smile was the same one the miko of the past had given him. But it couldn't be…

"Mujin?"

The woman's smile grew. "Oh Inuyasha, you remember me. I'm flattered." She said in a daunting tone.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "No offense or anything, but you can't be Ryoko Mujin. Mujin was a crusty old hag. You're a fairly attractive woman. There must be some mistake."

Mujin growled. "I **am** Mujin you filthy mutt! How else would I know your real name, _Inuyasha_?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm a skeptic."

She looked as if she meant to kill him, but suddenly her anger melted away, and she smiled again. "It's fine Inuyasha. If you don't want to trust your only source to save Kagome, you don't have to. I'm not **willing** to help, I just decided to make an appearance."

Mujin, or the younger woman impersonating her, had just said the magic words. "Save Kagome? How would you help me save Kagome?"

"I got you here didn't I? Surely I'd know how to take you out."

"Out of…?"

"This youkai world you've created for yourself. I imagine its not going as smoothly as you wanted it too."

That was for damn sure. It might have been a rush at first. But he had been over it all for a while. The only bright spark had been Kagome. And now she was broken, tainted by Naraku's seed. And the jewel…

…_Shit! I left the jewel in Kanna's room!_

"No my dear, I have it." Mujin said, showing him the blackened sphere.

"How did you…wait how'd you–"

"I read your mind dear. And I'm a kuro miko. I can do whatever I want."

"Give me that, I need to take it to Kagome to purify."

"As if she's going to do that for you. She hates you Inuyasha. You left her for rape."

"**I did not leave her for rape!**"

Mujin looked coy. "As far as I'm concerned, it seems to you were locked in a room with Kanna while Kagome was being raped. Sounds like you left her for rape to me."

Inuyasha snarled, hatred now directed for this woman as well. Mujin continued, ignoring his growls. "It's a crying shame too. Because she's the only one who can change things now."

"What do you mean."

"The only way you can return to your way of life as a hanyou, is if some one from that life can remember it. And it seems, only Kagome remembers some. But not enough to incite the change. And now, I don't think she cares about **your **well-being. So as far as I'm concerned, you might as well get used to this demon life with Kagome hunting you down, trying to kill you."

"You think this all a game? **Kagome is hurting!**"

"I told you all I can do. This is your fault Inuyasha. You asked for this life."

Inuyasha wanted to rebuke her some more, but knew in the end, that she was right. He had asked to be a youkai. He thought he'd prefer this over being a hanyou, even if he lost his friends in the process. He'd make knew friends, he figured. New _demon _friends. But now he realized that this youkai blood meant nothing to him. Not as much as Shippo, Sango, Miroku, even Kaede and Kikyo meant to him. But most importantly, nothing in the world was worth losing Kagome over. He wished he had know that before, that it didn't take all of this for him to realize.

He sighed in defeat. "You're right, this is my fault. But I want to change it now."

"There's no other method than what I told you. If you get her to remember, the process will be reversed. But you'd have to get her to listen to you first."

Inuyasha nodded and left the room. No longer caring on how to get out the right way, he started to slash through the walls, following the faint outside scent. The girls in the various rooms screamed, but he couldn't care less. He had wasted too much time already.

He had to get to Kagome and fast. He had to get her to remember.

---

Inuyasha could recognize her slender silhouette even with the darkening sky. She seemed to be looking up at the setting sun. He called out her to get her attention.

"Kagome!"

She shifted, but didn't turn around. Inuyasha ran up behind her and instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. He could smell Naraku all over her, growled at the scent. He would kill for all her pain.

"I'm sorry Kagome." he said, holding her tighter. "I'm so sorry."

Silence, then: "Me too Inuyasha."

Her voice was hard. He felt her spin in his arms. Her face was a picture of anger. And immediately, she had her bow in her hand, arrow loaded. Inuyasha let go of her and threw himself out of her path, knowing he could take a shot at such close proximity.

"Kagome! What are you doing!"

She took out another arrow and faced him. "Killing you." She answered coldy.

She fired off that arrow as well. Inuyasha dodged that one as well. Then he remembered. Of course Kagome was going to want to kill him: she thought he was the reason she had been raped. That he had slept with her only to make off with the jewel.

"Kagome, listen to me, Naraku lied–"

"No. **You **lied." She fired another arrow. "You made me believe that you really cared about me–" Another arrow. "–that you loved me–" Another. "–but you just wanted the jewel. Just like every other fucking demon in this world."

Her aim was sure. Inuyasha was missing her shots by millimetres. Anger really did bring out the best strength in people. But her anger was directed at the wrong person. He had to get her to understand.

"Kagome, it's not like that. I would never leave you for rape. I was going to mate you last night."

"Sure." She said, her voice empty of emotion.

"Kagome, Naraku tricked us both. This morning I woke up, and I heard something in the bushes–"

"I heard this story already Inuyasha. You told me. You thought someone was going to steal the jewel. You went after them, and then they threatened to attack me." She aimed another arrow at his heart. "Nice try."

He could move out of the way for this one, so he reached out and grabbed it. The purity of it burned his hand, and he dropped it immediately. Kagome was no joke. She was really trying to kill him.

"That's not my story Kagome. Naraku is a shape-shifter. He morphed into me and led you to believe."

"Blah, blah, blah."

The arrows were coming at him in showers now. And since the quiver was enchanted, it was made that she never could run out of arrows. He would tire out before her, and then she have her chance to kill him. He had to get through to her before that point.

"Kagome. I love you. I **love **you."

She was about to shot another arrow his way, but she faltered at his words. For a moment, her face was no longer knitted in anger. He saw the broken girl, suffering from a rape, that she was trying to conceal. He had to reach out to that girl. He had to get her to understand.

"I would never leave you like that. I couldn't get to you. Naraku had me trapped. I had to watch it all. You don't know how hard it was to stand there and watch, and be unable to help."

Tears started to well in her eyes as, she drew her arrow back. "You don't know what its like to be there! To be the victim! To smell like the evil and poison that that demon contains as he…he…" she started trembling.

"Kagome, don't let him get to you. This is what Naraku wants. He wants you to taint the jewel so he can use it."

"It's too late. It's already been tainted. Ever since…" she couldn't finish, the tears rolling down her cheeks now.

"Kagome," he said tenderly. He wanted to hold her, but her arrow was still drawn. "Kagome, we didn't taint the jewel."

She looked up at him, confused. "W-W-What?"

"We didn't taint it. It was still pure. That's why Naraku raped you, and made it seem as if I betrayed you. He wanted you to get angry, to feel vengeance. That's what taints the jewel, your misdirected vengeance."

Her eyes flashed. "My vengeance isn't misdirected. It's pointed right at you. I'm gong to kill you Inuyasha."

"Kagome, please try to remember. Naraku pulled this same stunt on Kikyo and I and pitted us against each other. He–"

"No, shut up! Don't say anything about the past! I don't want to hear about the past anymore! I don't believe it. I don't believe **you**. I bet all of that stuff was just your elaborate way of making you gain my trust."

"**No!** This happened before! You remember! You have to remember!"

"I don't want to remember!"

She let go of the arrow, and it sliced through the air. Inuyasha didn't dodge it in time, and it pierced his chest, making direct contact with his heart. He gasped, and his hand flew to his chest, just as he tumbled backwards unto the ground.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha!"

He groaned in pain as he made contact with the forest floor. Kagome was at his side in an instant, still crying. She held onto the arrow, and it burst instantaneously.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I…."

Inuyasha sat up slowly, holding his hand over the now bleeding wound. "It will heal."

"Don't overexert yourself. Lie back down."

"I can't. I have to get Naraku. I have to destroy him now." He glanced at her. "Are you okay now?"

"Inuyasha, I don't know…I'm so confused…."

"You need to trust me Kagome, I'd never do anything to hurt you."

She looked up at him, then nodded. "I trust you."

He took his time standing up and started to walk away from Kagome. She jumped up and started to follow him, but he stopped her.

"Stay here. I'm going after Naraku."

"You can't do it alone." She protested. "Not in your condition."

"I'll be fine. I told you, it will heal. It's not as bad as it seems. And you aren't coming: I won't let him hurt you again Kagome. Now stay here. What I need you to do is remember."

"Remember? Oh, but Inuyasha, I'm not sure if I can–"

"Just try, okay. Promise me you'll try."

She looked down, then nodded. "I'll try." Then she embraced him tightly, murmuring into his clothing. "Please be safe."

He held her tightly. "I will." Then he pulled away from her and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll see ya later."

Then, he turned around and headed back towards Naraku's castle, a vengeance in his own heart. He wasn't going to turn back until Naraku was dead.

* * *

**A/N: theres your chapter. hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. i dont know about you guys, but im reeli liking this story. hell, i shud review my own shit!! lol!! but since thats extremely pathetic, im going to ask YOU guys to do it for me. plz and thnx!!**

**i'll see you soon**

**Love 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: phew!! took me a while to write this one. i shud warn you all...i tried a "fighting scene" kind of thing...but i SUCK at that stuff. so do me a fav, and look passed the fighting and remember the storyline. the storyline is still good. fighting scenes, bad. storyline, good!! just warning ya...**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

_**Summary**__**: Inuyasha is presented with a one-time opportunity – to become a full demon. With his childhood years, not to mention the first ever reason for hunting down the Shikon Jewel in mind, his choice seems apparent – a no-brainer. But there's a catch. Becoming a demon will mean giving up the life he knows now. In fact, only he will remember his life as a hanyou, while others will now only know him as Inuyasha the youkai. Is he willing to give everything and every**__**one**__** up?**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

By the time Inuyasha saw Naraku's castle in the distance, his chest was killing him. The wound – even though it was in the process of healing – was more damaging than he thought. But he couldn't blame Kagome for it. She had thought him to have betrayed her. Her first inclination was going to be to kill him. He had already been down that road with Kikyo.

_Only one person to blame…_

Inuyasha was going to slaughter him. Then maybe, if he was lucky, Naraku would regenerate himself and come back together…so Inuyasha could slash him to pieces again. It didn't matter if he had the jewel or not, he was going to use every ounce of his strength to defeat him once and for all. This wasn't just for him anymore. This was for Kikyo's death, for Miroku's Wind Tunnel curse, for Sango's pain over Kohaku's erased memory, and more importantly, for Kagome and her broken spirit. Inuyasha would kill him for everyone.

When he approached outdoor castle gates, he could see a demonic aura around the building. He had to be inside.

Momentarily, Inuyasha wished he was still a hanyou. Tessaiga would come in handy in the battle he was about to engage in. But in this state, he couldn't even hold it. He would have to depend on his own strength now. And while he didn't doubt himself, he knew it would be difficult against an already powerful Naraku with a completed and tainted Shikon Jewel in his possession.

_Here goes everything. _He ran through the doors, and yelled: "**Naraku!**"

The demon materialized before Inuyasha's eyes at his call. He no longer looked like a comrade as he had when he first entered his youkai world, but looked like the same Naraku that ever inch of him despised. Naraku smirked.

"You rang Yash?"

"I hope you've fucked some slut already, because if not, you won't get another chance."

"And why is that?"

Inuyasha growled. "Because I'm going to kill you."

Naraku chuckled, before showing Inuyasha the jewel. It was black as the night. "Forgot that I had this? Don't you know what this jewel does?"

"What does it matter? I won't let you **use it!**"

And with that, Inuyasha lunged out and slashed his outstretched arm. The now dead limb fell to the floor, leaving a bleeding stump where his arm used to be. Naraku didn't seem the least bit phased. He only chuckled again.

"I'm disappointed Yash, if that's the best you can do."

Inuyasha looked down at the arm just in time to see it spring up and reattach itself to Naraku in an instant.

"My turn." he said furtively.

Using his now fully functional hand, he pressed the Shikon No Tama into his chest. His flesh absorbed the jewel, and Inuyasha saw it glimmer once before he couldn't see it anymore. _Damn._

Naraku's demonic aura grew as his power increased. He basked in his new strength before drawing a sword from his sheath.

Inuyasha hadn't even completed his blink before Naraku had sped towards him, sword raised. He managed to make it out of the swipe in time to not suffer any major damage. But he had gotten some good leverage on his right arm. He could feel the sleeve of his shirt being soaked with his blood. He touched his wound, until his fingertips were coated with red.

He turned to face Naraku: "_Blades Of Blood!_"

Naraku avoided his attack swiftly, charging for Inuyasha again, ready for a second strike. Inuyasha dodged it barely, but landed into Naraku's waiting fist. With a groan, he fell onto the ground.

Naraku grinned. "Come on Yash. You're no fun this way."

Inuyasha stood up slowly. Naraku watched him as he caught his breath. Then, letting go of his sense, he let his youkai take over. He could feel the pulsations of his blood rushing faster in his veins, his fangs and claws growing longer, eyes reddening with rage.

"Hmm." Naraku said. "Mildly impressive. Let's see how you do in _this _form."

Naraku came after him again. Inuyasha stood there, timing his attack. Slipping out of the way at the last minute, he had two seconds to get a perfect back attack.

"_Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer._"

Perfect hit. Naraku fell forward onto the dirt, sliding a few feet before coming to a stop. Inuyasha glared at his still body, and prepared to attack him again.

Coating his fingers in his blood again, he cried: "_Blades Of Blood!_"

Naraku was up in a second, and he deflected the attack with his sword. Inuyasha gasped. Not only was that one of his stronger attacks, but his first one had left a barely there scratch on his chin. Naraku chuckled.

"You just don't get it. I'm invincible. You couldn't possibly defeat me. _Kagome _put up a better fight that you, although–" he smiled wickedly. "–I won that fight as well."

Inuyasha clenched his fists momentarily before lunging at Naraku, determined to rip his head off. But before he could, he spotted a sword raised above Naraku just seconds before it came crashing down on him.

Naraku must have sensed the attack before Inuyasha had, because he moved out of the way. But he still got the bulk of it, a huge gash now in chest.

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru step into the clearing, his sword – Tokijin – now soiled with blood.

"Sesshomaru."

"You're right Naraku." Sesshomaru was saying. "Yas can't defeat you. Not on his own at least."

"And you're going to help him?" Naraku grunted out, his hand pressed against his wound that was now gushing blood.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. I am."

"Thanks Sesshomaru." Inuyasha murmured, words he thought would never leave his mouth.

"Thank me when this villain is dead."

Naraku snarled. "I'll kill you both."

"No you won't!"

The new voice was commanding and powerful. And with it, an arrow came sailing down at rocket speed, straight for Naraku's already open flesh. He gagged at the contact, letting out an anguished groan. But Inuyasha didn't watch the demon fall. He turned to look at where the statement had come from, wondering if his suspicions were true.

And they were. Kagome stood on one of the gate pillars, a new fire in her eyes.

"What are you doing here Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm coming to tell you…" she paused, then looked him in the eye with a triumphant smile. "I needed to tell you that I remember!"

---

The words were like music to Inuyasha's ears. He glanced at Naraku for a second. He was obviously still in much pain, but was recovering quickly, beginning to pull himself off the ground. He faced his brother.

"Can you hold him off for a while?"

"Don't be long." Was all Sesshomaru said before charging for Naraku's weakened body.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, and ran towards her, just as she jumped down from the pillar. She ran to meet him halfway, tears of joy in her eyes. They embraced each other, and he held onto her tightly. She nuzzled her face into the front of his shirt, before pulling back.

"Inuyasha!" she said excitedly. "I remember! I remember everything!"

Inuyasha could only look at her in muted disbelief, a smile on his face "You…remember…"

She nodded. "I remember it all. I fell down a well, and you were attached to a tree. I broke the arrow and you fought a centipede. I broke the jewel, not intentionally, but I did. And we search the country trying to find the shards. We met Shippo, then Miroku, and at last Sango in the end."

Inuyasha's smile grew with every sentence. "You _do _remember."

She nodded again. "I remember being in love with you Inuyasha. But you loved Kikyo, and vowed to kill Naraku to get your revenge. Because he turned the two of you against each other."

She said this with a hint of sadness, which compelled Inuyasha to reply. "I used to love Kikyo. I love **you** now. And don't you forget that."

She smiled again. "I won't. I promise."

"But I will still kill Naraku." He said.

Kagome nodded. "I'm going to help you. I'm going to stand by your side."

Inuyasha smiled down at her. "I appreciate that."

Suddenly there was a sharp groan from behind them. They turned to see that Sesshomaru had taken a strong hit from the ever-gaining strength Naraku.

"I think your time is up Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, before attempting to strike again.

Inuyasha nodded. "Right." He turned back to Kagome, and slipped out of his jacket. Then he handed it to her. "Put this on. It–"

"It's made of the skin of the Fire Rat, extremely durable." Kagome said with a knowing smile.

He couldn't resist returning the gesture. Then, he was about to attack when Kagome held him back. "Hang on Inuyasha."

He turned to face her, and she locked her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his. Taken aback at first, he slowly got into the kiss as well.

"Not the time." Sesshomaru called to them.

Kagome pulled back. "What was that for?" he wanted to know.

"Outside of the fact that you're so damn kissable? This." And she handed him the Tessaiga.

"Kagome…I can't–"

"You can now. You're in your purified demon state. Just like that time when we were trapped in the demon's stomach. You could wield it then. And–" she pressed the sheath in his hand. "–you can wield it now."

---

She was right. It didn't burn in his palm. He stuck the sheath in his belt, and put his hand on the hilt of the sword. He pulled it out, and it transformed before his eyes. He felt an adrenaline rush as he stared at the magnificence that was his Tessaiga. Then he turned to Naraku – who had turned his now blood red eyes on the two of them – and grinned.

"You're dead."

"That's what you think!" Naraku cried.

He began to take shape, breaking out of his human form. He kept his human head, but his body underwent some repulsive changes, until he came to his final form. Now, attacked to his head was an insect frame with octopi tentacles.

He laughed manically. "What do you think of **this**!"

Inuyasha sneered. "I think you look more disgusting that usual Naraku."

This was obvious not the answer he was going for, because one of those hideous tentacles came darting his way. Inuyasha only grinned.

"_Wind Scar!_"

The charging tentacle dismembered itself from his body. But as soon as it did, another one sprouted in its place. Inuyasha charged for him, ready to do another, and Sesshomaru came up with his as well. They attacked at the same time, and managed to remove a couple more tentacles, but they all regenerated instantly.

Naraku laughed again. "You can't stop me!"

A tentacle lunged for Inuyasha, and swept him off the ground before he could move away. Inuyasha was about to cut himself free, but Kagome shot an arm at the limb before he could. But instead of being severed like the rest of them, it burst in midair. Inuyasha fell to the ground, but managed to land without added more injuries to his already dented body.

Naraku's face had gone pale with rage. "I cannot regenerate my arm! What the fuck is this!"

"It's called miko powers bastard." Kagome hissed. "Last time I remember giving you a taste of them. You called me a pathetic miko." Then she smiled slyly. "Change your mind?"

Inuyasha could actually see the fear in Naraku's eyes as Kagome prepared to shoot at him again. She appeared not to be aiming for a limb, but for the center of his chest.

_The jewel! _He thought suddenly. _She must see the jewel!_

Naraku must have noticed that as well because then he yelled: "**No! I won't let you have it!**"

And suddenly, a tentacle came rushing at her. But Kagome was still trying to aim for Naraku's chest, that she didn't notice it coming. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he sprinted for her.

"**KAGOME! LOOK OUT!**"

She turned, but it was too late to move. The thorny limb shot right through her shoulder, over her left breast, through her shoulder blade. Inuyasha couldn't miss the déjà vu: it was the same place Naraku had attacked Kikyo fifty years ago. He lifted her off the ground, holding her from the place he had pierced her body. Her body jerked in pain, tears welling in her eyes. Then, as if she were a rag, he flung her off his limb. Sesshomaru managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Inuyasha's bottom lip trembled in anger. "**KAGOME!!!**"

Naraku chuckled again. Then he faced Inuyasha. "Sorry to kill your miko. But don't worry, you can share her fate."

Inuyasha severed the tentacle coming for him, then rushed to be by Kagome's side. She was trying to stand up, but she was arched over horridly, her face contorted with pain.

"Kagome, what are you–"

"We have to stop Naraku." She said weakly. "We can do it…together. With you Backlash Wave, and my arrow."

Inuyasha immediately understood what she was taking about. She removed an arrow from her quiver, waiting for his cue.

She winced. "Do it now."

"Right!" he watched as his sword gathered power. Then, once he felt it at its peak, he released the attack: "_Backlash Wave!_"

Naraku laughed. "You think _that _will kill me!"

"No! But this will!" Kagome cried, just as she let her arrow go.

The two connected, resulting in the Sacred Backlash Wave. Naraku cried out in anguish. "**No! It's can't be!**"

The explosion came shortly after. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and held her, shielding her from the massive blast. It took a while, but when the smoke cleared, Naraku's scent was gone.

Sesshomaru stood up. "You've done it."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, smiling. "We did it Kagome. We beat him…"

Her breathing was labored, and her expression was pained. "Inu…yasha….I can't…."

Inuyasha looked at her wound in concern. "I'll get you to the village. We'll fix that up."

"You won't make it." Sesshomaru said. His eyes were narrowed on her wound as well. "She's lost a lot of blood."

"I **will** make it." Inuyasha said fiercely.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "No brother, you won't. Kagome is going to die."

* * *

**A/N: just to tell you all...Inuyasha's purified demon state is what he looked like after Kagome hugged him wen they were in the monster's belly. episode 167 - very last one. if you havent seen it, n you're not sure what he looks like, you should all go look it up on lol!! i shud tell you tho...he looks really sexy (wink wink)**

**hope you liked the chapter. yes i know it ends reeli sad. but i told you all, it gets reeli sad. neway...if you need a pick me up, i wrote a new story called "All Because Of You". SessRin. Its rated T tho, so no explicit lemon...(not yet at least) but its a laugh (at least i think so) if ur gonna check it out, remember to review.**

**if you rather wait for my next chapter n drive yourself crazy over what Kagome's fate is, then i'll see you as soon as possible**

**Love 3**

**PS: REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: here you go all. next chapter. this one was kinda rough for me to write. you'll see soon enough.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha, or the lyrics to the song "Dearest": thats all Ayumi Hamasaki, n whoever else helped her write the song. (its a beautiful one tho)**

* * *

_**Summary**__**: Inuyasha is presented with a one-time opportunity – to become a full demon. With his childhood years, not to mention the first ever reason for hunting down the Shikon Jewel in mind, his choice seems apparent – a no-brainer. But there's a catch. Becoming a demon will mean giving up the life he knows now. In fact, only he will remember his life as a hanyou, while others will now only know him as Inuyasha the youkai. Is he willing to give everything and every**__**one**__** up?**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Inuyasha shook his head. He wouldn't have it. He glared at his brother and yelled: "You shut up Sesshomaru! You just shut **the fuck **up! Kagome **will** make it, okay! She **has **to!"

Just then, Kagome began to cough. Inuyasha watched in horror at the amount of blood she choked out. Once she stopped, her whole body shook violently, and tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Inu…yasha…."

"It's okay Kagome, I'm here." Inuyasha said as calmly as possible. "I'm not leaving you."

He ripped the sleeve of his shirt, and tore it into narrow strips until they reminded him of the bandages Kagome used to wrap around him. Trying his best to remember how Kagome used to bandage him, he attempted to wrap her own wound to prevent anymore blood loss. He frowned when he couldn't get it over her shoulder as nicely as he wanted it to.

She chuckled weakly. "I guess…I was…a bit better at that….than you…"

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah. You were."

He tore some strips and applied it to her wound, then knotted it as tight as possible without causing her more pain. Then he picked up her frail body and cradled her in his arms. He stood up, and she clenched onto the front of his shirt tightly, her body shaking again. Her face was paling, and her breathing was ragged. Inuyasha's heart squeezed painfully. How was he supposed to save her? Was there anything he could do?

Then, remembering his brother, he realized there _was_ a solution.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, facing his brother. "When Kagome passes, I need you to use your Tenseiga and revive her."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha skeptically. "Tenseiga?"

"The sword Father left you? Tenseiga? It brings people back from the dead, remember?"

"Father never left me with a sword." Sesshomaru stated. "Had he leave you with one?"

Inuyasha looked at his brother in utter confusion. Of course Father left him a sword! He left them both a sword: Sesshomaru got the Tenseiga and he….

He stopped, realizing immediately that as a youkai, he didn't get a sword. Tessaiga had been made for him as a half-demon, not as a full one. And if Father wasn't going to leave a sword for his youngest son, he wasn't going to leave one for his eldest. Especially since the reason he had had the swords made in the way they were so that they would be fitting in his eyes to each brother – Inuyasha's own a device to protect him from demons who didn't accept him, and Sesshomaru's own to teach him compassion. Not to mention, it had been said that Sesshomaru had received Tenseiga so that he couldn't kill Inuyasha with it.

But now Inuyasha was a youkai, and Sesshomaru had no desire to kill him anymore. In this time, Tessaiga had been found by a couple of wayward villagers and brought under Kagome's care. And he had no idea of Tenseiga's whereabouts at all.

_Fuck. What do I do now?_

"Had he?" Sesshomaru was still waiting for an answer.

Inuyasha shook his head, dejectedly. "No."

"Then what's this talk about a Tenseiga?"

"Never mind." Inuyasha said. "It doesn't matter now."

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, then looked back at his brother. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Inuyasha held Kagome closer to his chest. "Me too."

Then, without another word to his brother, he turned to leave, heading towards her village. It was his only now. The humans had to have some form of medication or…something that could help Kagome. Surely they wouldn't let their beloved priestess die….

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said weakly.

"Don't over exert yourself Kagome." Inuyasha said tenderly.

"Please…please don't take me back."

He stopped. "What?"

She shook her head. "Don't take me back. Not yet. I…I don't want my family to see me like this…"

"Kagome. They can take care of you at your village. They can help you recover from this."

She shook her head again. "Inuyasha, I'm not going to survive this. The damage is too severe."

He frowned. "Yes you will."

"No…I won't."

Fury coursed through his veins. "Yes you **will**, damn it!"

She looked up at him sympathetically. "Inuyasha, please don't be angry. I don't blame you. This isn't you fault."

"Oh…but it **is,**isn't it Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned around to see Ryoko Mujin walking towards him. Immediately, an angry growl left his throat. Gently, he set Kagome on a section of soft grass, before turning to face the kuro miko.

"What the fuck do you want." He demanded.

"I just came to see how my fantasy is playing out." She said with a smile. Glancing at Kagome's pale body, her smile grew. "Perfectly I see."

"Your…fantasy?"

"Oh Inuyasha, surely you knew you wouldn't be able to live a free life as a youkai with _Kagome_ hanging around, did you?" Mujin said carelessly. "I knew it. And since I'm in control of what happens in this life, I made it that this girl would pass."

Inuyasha felt his youkai raging inside him. "You **what?!**"

"Come now Inuyasha, don't–" But her sentence was broken as Inuyasha lunged towards her, clamping his arm around her neck.

"You **fucking bitch.** You **made **it that Kagome would die." He squeezed her throat tighter, and she started choking. "I should tear you limb by **fucking **limb, you **old** **fucking hag.**"

"Let me go you dog!" Mujin choked out.

"**Not on your fucking life.**" He said menacingly, tightening his grasp even more.

Mujin struggled a bit more against his hold, then became completely still. Then, suddenly, Kagome started to wail in pain. Inuyasha turned around to see her reaching at her throat, as if trying to fight off something attacking her there. It didn't take long for him to put things together, and he immediately let go of Mujin, who was now chuckling on the ground.

He rushed to Kagome's side. "Are you alright Kagome?"

"I couldn't breathe." She said, trying to get her breath back.

He turned a stony glare back on Mujin. "Why don't you get the fuck out of here? Leave!"

Mujin smiled and curtseyed. "As you wish Inuyasha. Don't worry, you'll get over her soon enough. Then you can **really** start living your youkai life."

"**Get the fuck out of here!**"

Mujin disappeared into thin air.

"Fucking hag…" he murmured under his breath. Then he turned back to Kagome. "How do you feel now Kagome?"

She coughed, then looked up at him with a pained expression. "Not good." She managed.

"Just relax, okay? I'm going to pick you back up, and we're going to go to your village."

She shook her head. "I want to stay here…with you."

"We can't. If you stay here Kagome…you'll die." He shook his head, frustrated. Then he added in a voice full of emotion: "I can't let you die!"

_**Hontou ni taisetsuna mono igai  
Subete sutete shimaetara  
Ii no ni ne  
Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de**_

Kagome smiled up weakly at him. "Inuyasha…don't try to control things you have no power over. It's my time to go."

"No it isn't. This is my fault."

"I don't blame you."

"But–" Kagome shushed him, cutting off his sentence.

"Just…hold me. Stay here with me and hold me."

He nodded, and slowly brought her back into his arms. She winced a little in pain, but then she snuggled in his chest. He held her closer.

**_Sonna toki itsudatte  
Me wo tojireba  
Waratteru kimi ga iru_**

Ah- Itsuka eien no  
Nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
Douka sono egao ga  
Taemanaku aru you ni

She looked up at him. "Smile Inuyasha. Don't let my last memory of you be this miserable face."

"How am I supposed to smile Kagome?" he said, his voice pained. "You're going…you're…."

She shook her head. "It'll hurt at first. But you'll be okay. You're strong Inuyasha."

He shook his head violently. "I **won't** be okay Kagome. I don't know how I'll survive without you. I **need **you."

"You won't need me forever."

"Of course I will! I'll need you forever and a day."

**_Hito wa mina kanashii kana  
Wasure yuku Iki mono dakedo_**

Ai subeki mono no tame  
Ai wo kureru mono no tame  
Dekiru koto

She smiled weakly again. "I love you Inuyasha."

"Oh jeez Kagome," he said, his voice trembling. "Please don't talk like that yet. I really can't handle it."

She giggled to herself. "Is the great Inuyasha going to cry?" she teased.

He chuckled lightly at her words, but he couldn't lie. "Maybe." He murmured.

She giggled again. "Aw, you care about me."

He finally managed a smile. "More than you know."

_**Ah- Deatta ano goro wa  
Subete ga bukiyou de  
Toomawari shita yo ne  
Kitsuzuke atta yo ne**_

"You know what else I remember Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

He noticed her voice was becoming strained. "Please don't overdo it Kagome."

She shook her head, ignoring him. "I want to tell you….what else I remembered."

"What is it then?"

"I now know why the pink lily is my favourite flower." She gazed up at him. "You gave it to me on our last night together. You gave it to me and asked me…not to forget you."

He half-smiled again. "Yeah I did."

"I think that's why I remembered some of the past Inuyasha. I think my love for you back then wouldn't let me forget it all. That's why I remembered some."

His smile grew slightly. "I'm glad you remembered Kagome."

"Me too Inuyasha."

She arched her back, leaning towards him. He tucked a hand underneath her head, cupping the back in his palm, and kissed her gently. It was an innocent kiss, the need to plunge tongues in each other's mouths unnecessary. They stayed like that for a long time, savouring each other's touch, until Kagome gently pulled back from him. She smiled, and Inuyasha had to smile back.

"I love you Kagome." He said.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She murmured.

He took her hand and clasped it in his own. He brought it to his lips and kissed it before placing it against his chest, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb.

_**Ah- Itsuka eien no  
Nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
Douka sono egao ga  
Taemanaku aru you ni**_

She inhaled deeply. "Don't forget me." She whispered.

"Never." He said earnestly. He kissed her hand again before placing it back on his chest. "Don't forget me."

"Not again." She promised with a smile. "Never again Inuyasha."

He looked at her face as it cleared of all pain and turmoil, finally reflecting a peaceful expression. Her eyes closed, and she let out a long exhale. Suddenly her hand felt weaker, and her body went limp.

He looked at her in disbelief. _No, not now._ "Kagome?" he whispered. No response. He shook her hand gently. "Kagome? Kagome?"

Nothing. She simply laid there, still and silent, with a small smile on her face. Reluctantly he checked for a pulse. None.

In painful shock, he dropped her hand and leaned over to listen to her chest. No heartbeat. _No! No, no, no, no, __**NO! **_"Kagome!" he said louder. "Kagome, please wake up! Please!"

He couldn't resist shaking her shoulders, wishing he could bring the life back into her. She just moved lifelessly with his motions. Nothing about her demeanour changed. He stopped shaking her, unable to move anymore. He stared at her peaceful face, tears welling in his eyes.

"Kagome…." He said weakly. "You can't leave me." He pulled her closer to his chest until he could feel her nose pressed against his frame. "Please…don't leave me…."

But it was too late. She had already left. She had already gone to a better place, and left him behind.

His body trembled, as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

_**Ah- Deatta ano goro wa  
Subete ga bukiyou de  
**__**Toomawari shita kedo  
Tadori tsuitanda ne**_

"Oh Kagome…" he murmured quietly. "I need you already."

* * *

**A/N: well there you go. this chapter was reeli emotional for me. i had to keep getting up from my computer just to compose myself. i think its the song. for those who dont know, "Dearest" is the third ending theme song for Inuyasha, n the song is beautiful. (if you've never heard it, you all need to look it up online, listen to it, then read this again. if the emotion didnt catch you the first time, it wont miss you this time around)**

**anyway, hope you liked it. plz review**

**Love 3**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Just the lyrics in english to the "Dearest" song. it wudnt fit in the other chapter so here you go...

Disclaimer: dont own this song

* * *

**It would be nice if we could put away and throw out  
everything except what really mattered, but  
reality is just cruel.**

**In such times,  
I see you laughing  
whenever I close my eyes.**

**Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
that smiling face will  
have to stay with me without fail.**

**People are all sad, so  
they go and forget, but--**

**For that which I should love,  
For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.**

**Back then, when we met,  
it was all awkward.  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
We got hurt, didn't we?**

**Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
that smiling face will  
have to stay with me without fail.**

**Back then, when we met,  
it was all awkward.  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
We got there in the end.**


	18. The Final Chapter

**A/N: alright you guys...here you go...you're long awaited chapter. and if you look very closely at the stats, you'll realize this is the last chapter. as in, we've come to the end of our journey in "The Other Life". i hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. I wont keep you up here any longer. plz enjoy (smiles)**

**oh! another quick thing! i reposted the lyrics chapter, beacuse the lyrics were reading wrong. you dont have to go back, it was just bothering me personally.**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

_**Summary**__**: Inuyasha is presented with a one-time opportunity – to become a full demon. With his childhood years, not to mention the first ever reason for hunting down the Shikon Jewel in mind, his choice seems apparent – a no-brainer. But there's a catch. Becoming a demon will mean giving up the life he knows now. In fact, only he will remember his life as a hanyou, while others will now only know him as Inuyasha the youkai. Is he willing to give everything and every**__**one**__** up?**_

**The Final Chapter**

Inuyasha didn't get any sleep that night. He didn't even move from that spot. He simply sat there, holding Kagome's lifeless body, murmuring to himself, murmuring to her, murmuring to the night sky. Murmuring about wishing to take this all back. Wishing that he had been the one Naraku had attacked instead of Kagome. Wishing that he could have gotten to her faster to get her out of the way of the attack. Wishing that he were the dead one instead of her.

Then, right after those wishes, a different set came to mind. Now he wished he hadn't wanted to be a youkai so badly. He wished he had listened to Kagome and realized that his life as a half-demon with all of them was much better than a life as a demon all alone. Which, inevitably, was what he was now. He was what every demon was: alone.

_And that's entirely my fault, _he thought. He **chose** to be alone. He allowed selfish needs to get in the way of clarity and sense. He wanted to be a demon so bad that it was the reason he hunted the jewel in the first place. So when the opportunity came up, there was no way he could turn it down.

But all that glitters isn't gold. Sure he wasn't ridiculed by either humans or demons anymore for being a creature in between, and it was nice that he and Sesshomaru got along as well. But he and Sesshomaru got along – when the time was necessary – when he was still a hanyou. More importantly, Kagome was there. Kagome was always around to tell him that she loved him as a half-demon, and that he didn't need to be anything else but that. Kagome was more than just the love of his life: she was his best friend, his confidant, his reason staying true to himself. Without her, what did he have…?

_Not a fucking thing. That's what. _Being a demon just become more and more pointless with every passing minute as he cradled her dead frame. But no matter how much he held her close, and told her that he loved her and needed her, she wasn't coming back. But he couldn't move – couldn't let her go. He would keep holding her, and pretend. He could pretend that everything was alright – that she was gone, but resting – and then he could face reality later.

But reality was catching up with him. Minutes turned to hours, and soon a hazy blue began to streak the night sky. Daybreak was approaching. Kagome's body had long gone cold, and her face had paled dramatically. Inuyasha couldn't look at her anymore, tears burning in his eyes every time he did. He stood up, knowing that he had to return her to her village. As selfish as he desires were – to just keep her forever – the villagers would begin to wonder what became of their priestess. And it was better for them to find her alone and passed, as opposed to her being with him. He wouldn't want them to peg her death on him, even if indirectly it _was_ his fault.

So he kept her close to his chest, and walked, heading in the direction of the place she once called home. The town was still when he arrived. He went straight for her personal housing: the same place the two of them had first made love. He felt unbearable pain in his chest as he put her to lie on the very futon they had shared only two nights ago. Flashes of that night plagued his mind, making his heart hurt even further. He could still see her smiling face as she cuddled up to him, her eyes lowered, then hint of red of her cheeks. He could hear her soft giggle at his playful caress, her encouraging her protests and whines as he prepared to tackle her again.

Now, there would be no more giggles. There would be no more smiles.

He pulled the sheet up to her chin, and briefly admired her pale face. She still retained all her beauty – paling or not – and she appeared to be resting. The village would find her and think her asleep. But ignorance is bliss only while still ignorant. Soon they would discover the truth….

Inuyasha left the village after another moment, going deep into the forest be by himself. But even with the ground he covered between he and the village, within an hour, he could hear the wails and howls of suffering. The sound of small children crying. He could picture Souta, burying his face in his mother's legs as the Higurashi family all wept bitterly together. He could see Shippo breaking down, the same way he did that night Inuyasha told him he was going to be a demon no matter what the rest of them said. His heart went out to Shippo. He could never do right by that kid. He tells the orphan that Kagome would never leave him, and then he has her murdered.

He hadn't realized he was clenching his fists, but now he was doing that so hard that his palms started to bleed as his nails dug into his flesh. He couldn't shake the crazy guilt that was trying to take over him. All of those people, every single person attached to Kagome was in a state, all because of him. He could feel the suffering of each one in his heart. He couldn't block it out. The cries didn't stop. There was no escaping it. There _would _be no escaping it. Reality caught him. The end.

The wails went on for days it seemed, until the village fell extremely silent. After initial shock and pain, they had decided on lamenting in quiet, as to silently pay their respects to their wonderful priestess. Inuyasha watched from a distance the day they cremated her body. But like the many of those who were watching – Miroku, Sango and their son in tow – he turned away, unable to look anymore. He went back to the same spot where he had been keeping to himself lately. But silent footsteps coming in his directly told him he wasn't alone anymore.

To his surprise, he saw Shippo coming his way, with Sango and Miroku. "Shippo." Inuyasha said, his voice betraying his emotion.

"Hey Inuyasha." Shippo said. His voice wasn't as flat as Inuyasha would have expected, but it certainly wasn't regular Shippo.

"This is Inuyasha?" Sango said curiously to Shippo. Then she looked up at him. "Kagome had told us about a man she met name Inuyasha. But I hadn't expected–"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said. "I get it."

"Inuyasha, you know how Kagome died, don't you." Shippo said, his sentence sounding more like a statement than a question.

He nodded solemnly. When he realize the three of them where waiting for the explanation, he said softly: "She was fighting off a demon named Naraku. He attacked her fatally, and she lost too much blood."

"Was it you who wrapped her shoulder?" Miroku wanted to know.

"Yeah."

The four of them were quiet for a while, collecting their own thoughts. Then Sango spoke up. "I wouldn't be able to explain it, but when I first met Kagome, I felt like I had known her before. I think that's why we clicked so well."

"I felt it too." Miroku said. "That same feeling when I met you Sango."

"I feel like I've known all of you." Shippo added. "But you're right. I couldn't explain why if I tried." The two adults nodded in unison at Shippo's statement.

Inuyasha knew he could. But he didn't have the heart to go through any of that at the moment, still too wound up over Kagome.

"I think…it's Kagome." Shippo said quietly.

"You think _what's_ Kagome, Shippo?" Sango asked.

"I think Kagome is what's making us all feel familiar with each other. We were all very important to her, and I think she'd want us to be together like this."

Inuyasha stood up. "No offense to my little runt friend, but I'd prefer to get over this myself."

"Inuyasha, you of all people should understand." Shippo chirped. Inuyasha stopped to face the small kitsune, giving him a chance to speak. "We all know Kagome loved you the most. You guys must have talked about a bunch of things. You understand her more than we would. I know you feel it too Inuyasha. The connection between us four. That connection is Kagome!"

Inuyasha was going to say something, but then he realize that the little guy was right. The reason why all of them came to be friends was – in truth – because of Kagome. None of them wouldn't have even crossed paths once had Kagome not fallen down the well, and simultaneously starting their adventure together. Maybe Kagome was reaching out to them – to him – now. Maybe she had heard him say he didn't want to be alone. Maybe she was giving him back his friends.

He managed a small smile. "You know, you're right."

Shippo smiled back. "Of course I'm right. And what did I say about you calling me a runt, giant!"

The exclamation was so random that Inuyasha had to laugh. Sango and Miroku started chuckling too, and finally Shippo emitted a giggle, until they were all just laughing together. Inuyasha had to admit, it felt nice, and did wonders for his spirit.

"I needed that laugh." Miroku said, voicing Inuyasha's very thoughts. Sango nodded.

"Listen, I need to go somewhere for a moment." Inuyasha said. "But I'll be back."

"We need to go as well. We need to tend to Ichigo." Sango said.

"But you all be back right!" Shippo said, his expression earnest.

Inuyasha winked. "Count on it."

The four of them parted with a newfound happiness in their hearts. Maybe they weren't Kagome, but they were people Inuyasha had grown to care about. If anybody could help him through the tragedy, it would be those three.

He went back to the spot where Kagome had passed in his arms, genuinely surprised to see the Shikon No Tama sitting in the grass. In the rush of things, he had forgotten all about it. But now that it was before him, he didn't know what to do with it. He lay down on his back in the grass, taking it and holding it up to the sunlight. It glistened in its original purity.

"Kagome's death purifies the jewel." He murmured to himself. "What are the odds." Then he rolled on his side, so that his nose was nestled in the grass. "Oh Kagome, even the grass still carries your scent."

He lay still, inhaling her smell, as the exhaustion of his body set in. Soon, his eyes were closed and he was fast asleep.

---

…_Inuyasha…_

…_Hey! Inuyasha…_

…_**Hey! Inuyasha!**__…_

Inuyasha was startled out his slumber, still hearing his name ringing in his ears. Someone was calling him, but who? The voice sounded all too familiar.

As he lifted himself off the ground, he realized he was not in the forest anymore. He didn't have a clue _where_ he was. Everywhere he turned as he looked around, all he saw was smoke and fog. Looking beneath him, he found that the grass he was lying on had now been replaced with what appeared to be cloud. _What the fuck is all of this!_

…_Inuyasha? Can you hear me?…_

He looked around more frantically, trying to find where the voice was coming from. But it seemed to echo from everywhere before reaching him. He couldn't pinpoint a location at all. He stood up, and took a couple of tentative steps, hoping he wouldn't fall through into some deep abyss or something. Had Kagome been here, he'd probably tell him he had been watching too many movies…whatever those were…

_Kagome!_ His jaw dropped in his own shock. The voice. It sounded exactly like Kagome! But how could that be? Kagome's dead. The only way he could be hearing her is if…

_Oh fuck, did I die too? When the fuck did that happen? And how the fuck did I get to heaven? Or where-__**ever**__ this place is!_

"What are you doing here!"

That voice didn't sound like an echo, but a direct sound coming from behind him. And it sounded just as familiar as the first. Inuyasha turned around with a frown, locking eyes with the person he wanted to slaughter: Ryoko Mujin.

No surprises, she didn't seem very happy to see him either. "Well! Aren't you going to answer me!" she demanded.

"No, I'm going to tear you into fucking pieces is what I'm going to do." Inuyasha said darkly.

"Please you can't hurt me here." Mujin said dismissively.

"Wanna bet?" Inuyasha challenged her, cracking his knuckles as he did.

"I'm just a spirit here." Mujin told him. "You can't harm a spirit."

Now Inuyasha was back to his confused square one. "A spirit? So are we in the after life or something?"

"No where not in the _after life_, you stupid puppy."

"Who you calling stupid puppy, you old hag." Inuyasha said angrily. Then he smirked. "I see you've reverted back to you true form. I forgot how hideous you were."

Mujin, indeed, was in the frame of the little old lady he and Kagome had met that day in the forest. She frowned. "Everyone is their true self on this plane. What I want to know is how _you_ got here."

"Well you're the miko. _You_ tell _me._ I just woke up and–"

_Inuyasha? Can you hear me? Inuyasha…_

Inuyasha stopped and looked around again. The voice didn't seem so distant now. It actually sounded louder than before. He glanced at Mujin. She was looking around too, frantically, almost as if she was afraid of whatever was coming.

"That…can't be…." She murmured to herself.

"Mujin." Inuyasha said firmly. "You tell me what's going on right now."

Mujin looked at Inuyasha, and for the first time, he saw real fear in her eyes. She immediately plunged into a tale. "This is the place where I created your youkai life. This is how I made everything, and everyone. There's no way you could have been brought here unless you were trying to get back to your old life. And there's no way **you** could do that…."

Her voice was uncertain at the last statement. Inuyasha thought about her words, then realized what was going on. "_I _couldn't do it." He said. "But _Kagome _could, couldn't she."

Mujin shook her head vigorously, then began to rattle: "That woman is dead. I had her killed. And besides, she couldn't do it because she'd have to remember your hanyou life to create it."

"But she **did** remember Mujin." Inuyasha said. "She told me everything, just before she died."

And then, the voice – Kagome's voice – returned:

_Inuyasha?_

"_Inuyasha!"_

"_**Inuyasha! Sit boy!"**_

And just like old times, Inuyasha found himself face down in the smoky floor. It didn't hurt fortunately, so he was bale to recover quickly. As he stood up, he saw Mujin's face blanched. He turned around.

Kagome was standing there, arms tightly at her side, hands balled into fists, and a dangerous pout on her face. She wasn't dressed in her priestess clothes, and her hair wasn't pinned up, but she looked like the same Kagome he knew – and loved – from his hanyou life.

She also looked kinda peeved. "Inu_yasha_! Didn't you hear me calling you?"

He found himself at a loss for words. "Kagome…how…"

"This can't be happening!" Mujin screeched. "You can't take over like this! I'm in charge."

Kagome's pout disappeared as she looked curiously at the raging old woman. "Inuyasha, what is she talking about?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I…wait, I don't care. What I want to know is what you're doing here. How did I get here? What's going on?"

She smiled. "Oh that's easy silly. I've come to take you home."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Mujin cried. "You **CAN'T DO THIS! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!**"

Kagome frowned at Mujin. "You're getting on my nerves. Why don't you go away?"

And suddenly, at Kagome's words, Mujin began to disappeared into a cloud of smoke. She left with one final anguished cry before vanishing completely. Inuyasha stayed rooted to the spot, staring at what was once a powerful kuro miko, and was now nothing more than the other gases in the area.

"Well then," Kagome said casually. "Let's go Inuyasha."

He turned to face her, still confused. "Wait, go where? Kagome, hang on. Tell me what's going on." His gaze dropped. "I thought…I thought you were…"

She looked at him strangely. "You thought what Inuyasha?"

"Well…Mujin said that here we're all spirits. And you just died. Am I dead too?"  
Kagome laughed. "No silly. You're not dead. No one's dead. I'm just taking you home. I said that already."

He was still skeptical. "Home?"

She nodded. "Everyone misses you like crazy. Even Koga, though he won't admit it." Then she added quietly. "I missed you too Inuyasha. Why did you leave in the first place?"

Inuyasha looked at her saddened frame, and stepped closer to her. Gently, he took her into his arms, hearing her gasp as he did. He nuzzled his face in her soft dark hair. "I don't know Kagome. I don't know what came over me."

After a moment, he felt her arms creep shyly around his frame. "Inuyasha…" she murmured in his jacket.

He pulled back from her so he could look in her eyes. "But one thing's for sure. I won't make this mistake again. I won't give you up again Kagome."

She smiled. "So you'll come home? You want to come home?"

"Yes. I want to come home."

She embraced him again, tighter and with more confidence than before. He returned her squeeze with one of his own, then pulled back from her again. He lifted his arms from around her waist and cupped her face with both hands. They smiled at each other – small, shy smiles. Then, he lowered his head, brushing her lips with his. For a charged moment, they didn't move – mouths still millimetres apart – before he kissed her again, more earnestly this time, savoring her taste. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, her body telling him never to leave her again.

He removed his hands from her face and wrapped his arms around her slim frame once again, telling her he never will.

* * *

**A/N: (dramatic fanfare!!) the end you guys!! its over!! NOTE: you dont HAVE to read the epilogue. that's just me feeling like a cheese ball and giving you that "ever so predictable" ending. so if you dont want to read the cheezyness, i wont hold it against you.**

**so in case some of you dont go on, i wanna put my thanks right here. thanks to all of you who read and reviewed this story. it reeli was my first one and i didn't expect this much love for it at all. you guys reeli made me feel good about my writing. Thanks especially to TheMikoShivae, who gave me my very first review for this. And to DearestEli, who also remained very supportive. the two of you reeli helped me to keep going with this fic, and im glad i reached the end.**

**hope to see you guys again soon. thanks for all your love.**

**Love 3**

**Brinvixen**

**PS - you still have to review this chapter, and what you thought of the whole story. dont get it twisted. lol**


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

**The Epilogue**

Inuyasha felt himself waking up. But as soon as he registered this, he moved tentatively, not sure where he was going to be. Opening one eye first, he realized he was back in the forest, in the same spot he had fallen asleep before.

He got up and looked around. There was no sign of Smoky World, or Kagome. He brought a finger to his lips. They still tingled from the kiss he had shared with her. There was no way that all could have been a dream. He couldn't possibly be back in his youkai world. Mujin had been destroyed. It was over…wasn't it?

Then, he heard familiar chatter, and instantly his spirits were lifted. He walked towards them, spotting short and keeping hidden at the last moment.

It was Shippo, Sango and Miroku, all talking to each other. But they weren't talking like strangers trying to remember each other, they were discussing like friends:

"I don't understand." Miroku was saying. "If Inuyasha turned himself into a demon, how are we all still here? How come I can recognize you all?"

"That's a good question." Shippo said. "I thought I'd wake up all alone. And instead I find you guys…well…"

At this point, Sango and Miroku shared a secret glance, blushing profusely. Inuyasha chuckled to himself. _So __**that's**__ how they got the kid in my youkai world, those nasty kids…_

But as he listened to their conversation, he realized that the three of them where behaving as if he _hadn't _taken the potion at all. It was as if his transformation never even happened in the first place.

"That's not important." Sango said quickly, her face still red as a beet. "We need to figure out what's going on."

Inuyasha chose this time to step out of the shrubbery. "What's going on," he said in a loud clear voice, making the three of them look at him. "Is that I didn't go through with it after all."

"Inuyasha!" Shippo said cheerfully.

He jumped up and hugged Inuyasha first, followed by Miroku and Sango. Against his normal nature, he allowed and accepted each embrace. He couldn't deny it, he was happy to see them. Or more specifically, to see them, and they know who he is.

"What do you mean 'you didn't go through with it'?" Miroku wanted to know after the greetings were over.

"Well it's complicated." Inuyasha said, scratching his head. "I actually _did_ go through with it, but since you guys don't remember, I guess technically it never happened." As he stared at three clueless faces, he shook his head. "Never mind, where's Kagome?"

"In her time we figure." Shippo said.

"Alright." Inuyasha said. "I'm going to go get her. I'll be back."

"Hey Inuyasha."

Inuyasha had walked away from the group, but stopped at the sound of Miroku's voice. He turned around. "Yeah?"

Miroku nodded and smiled. "Thanks. For deciding to stay."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm telling ya, I really…" he paused, shook his head and smiled back. "Yeah, no problem." He finished.

He went into a dash for the well, and jumped down into it, eager to see Kagome's face. When he got to her time, he found her house deserted. He headed for her room, and found her still sleeping in her bed, holding a pink lily in her hand.

He smiled at that, then, gently, he nudged her in her back. "Kagome? Hey, Kagome. Wake up."

She woke slowly, and blinked at him as if trying to discern who it was she was looking at. "Inu…yasha…."

He smiled. "In the flesh."

She gasped, then frowned. "Sit boy!"

**Plop! **And this time, there was no soft smoke for him to land in. "What you do that for wench!" he exclaimed when he got back on his feet.

She gasped again. "Wait a minute. I didn't think it would work. Where am I?"

_Oh, I get it now, _he thought to himself. Of course she was going to be on the defensive. She thought he had turned himself into a demon.

"You're in your room Kagome." Inuyasha explained. "I didn't go through with it."

She smiled. "You…didn't?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't."

Her smile brightened. She jumped out of bed and threw her arms around him. "Inuyasha, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed.

He returned her embrace, already familiarizing himself with the feel of their bodies pressed together. But as soon as she felt his arms around her, she backed away from him, her face turned red.

Inuyasha shrugged. _I guess I'll have to deal with shy Kagome again._

"What changed your mind?" she asked quietly.

"Honestly? **You**, Kagome."

Her face became redder. "Me?"

He nodded. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. You mean so much to me, and I love you Kagome."

She gasped. "Y-Y-Y-You what?"

He smiled. "I love you."

Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise. He saw her eyes beginning to water, but before he could say anything about it, her smile gave it all away: they were tears of joy.

"Inuyasha, I…" She put her arms back around him. "I love you too."

They hugged again, before Kagome drew back. "But what about Kikyo?"

"Forget Kikyo." He said. "I'll always care about her, but she's not the one I love. You are."

She smiled, and he kissed her. The same way he remembered when they were on that plane, and Kagome asked him to come home. They kissed with the same intensity, the same passion, the same love.

When they broke away, Kagome was blushing again. But she was smiling. "Come on, let's go back. I want to see everyone."

He nodded. "Okay."

They kissed again briefly, before Kagome asked him to step outside her room so he could change. Part of him wanted to tell her he already saw everything she was trying to conceal, but now she had the beads of subjugation over him again. He wouldn't take his chances. So he waited till she was dressed and they left the house and went to the shrine.

Then, arms linked, they jumped down the well together.

* * *

**A/N: thanks to all who read this epilogue. review and tell me what you thought about the WHOLE tale now.**

**and its reeli over now you guys, nothing reeli comes after the epilogue.**

**thanks for all your love! i'll see you soon**

**Love 3**

**Brinvixen**


End file.
